Cambio de Cuerpo
by WhiteFullMoon
Summary: Una simple limpieza de la antigua biblioteca de Inglaterra, un extraño libro y un misterioso hechizo. Ahora todo está cabeza abajo porque ¡Los países han cambiado cuerpos! Cómo irán a revertir está bizarra pero cómica situación? Pasen y averiguenlo!
1. Y todo empezó

**Cambio de Cuerpo**

_**Capítulo 1: Y todo empezó…**_

_Inglaterra PoV:_

-Perfecto, el clima impedirá que posponga esto más tiempo –Dije mirando a través de la ventana al encapotado cielo que anunciaba tormenta.

Llevaba años diciendo que lo haría pero los libros se seguían acumulando en lo que alguna vez fue mi "biblioteca", ahora las cosas estaban tan graves que era muy difícil pasar por ahí y era todavía más difícil encontrar algún libro en específico. Era hora de que lo limpiara.

Me acerqué a la puerta y conteniendo el aliento giré la perilla.

-¡Oh! –Era peor de lo que había imaginado había pilas de libros, que ni siquiera recordaba, que casi llegaban al techo. Las múltiples estanterías aparte de rebosar de libros, rebosaban de telarañas y con cada exhalación que daba levantaba más polvo. Iba a necesitar todo mi autocontrol para no estornudar.

Empecé a hacer a un lado algunos libros intentando hacer un pequeño espacio para pasar y llegar hasta alguna de las estanterías.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía que ya había olvidado completamente de que trataban, digo ¡eran casi tan antiguos como yo! Pero ese no era el peor de mis problemas, lo peor era que no sabía cuales aún servían y cuáles no, tendría que revisarlos de a uno por uno y eso me tomaría toda la eternidad.

Suspire, grave error.

-¡ACHUU! –Perfecto, ahora iba a necesitar un pañuelo… y tal vez una taza de té. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez mi horrible tarea sería más llevadera si tuviera una taza de té, sí una deliciosa taza de té con azúcar… umm y tal vez un panecillo.

Casi sin darme cuenta ya me dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Hoy el clima también anuncia lluvia. Perfecto esta vez sí voy a hacer la limpieza. –Dije de nuevo yendo hacia mi "biblioteca".

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había estado aquí y parecía que el polvo ya se había vuelto a acumular.

Caminé hasta el lugar donde me había quedado la vez pasada (como si hubiera avanzado tanto), los libros que había movido otra vez estaban de nuevo en la estantería.

-Esa Elizabeth1… –Dije con un… ¡Espera! No de nuevo.

Miré los libros, los habían acomodado de diferente manera, los únicos que permanecían en el mismo sitio eran los que yo había desacomodado la vez pasada.

-Parece que Elizabeth no es la única que frecuenta este lugar2 –Ahora que lo pensaba, eso tampoco era una mala idea, ¡podría pedirles ayuda!

Salí de la habitación una vez más saltando por mi gran idea.

-¡Tinker! –Llamé felizmente caminando hacía el pasillo.

-¡Bien! ¡Está vez sí! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás! ¡La tercera es la vencida! –Esto se estaba volviendo casi ridículo.

Había pasado otra semana completa y yo aún rehuía de mis quehaceres. El hecho de tener que hacerlo solo tampoco me ayudaba mucho, mis amiguitos al parecer tenían tanta flojera de ayudarme como yo de hacerlo.

Así que me volví a encarar al enorme desorden.

-¿Por dónde empezar? –Me dije a mi mismo observando las montañas de libros que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Me decidí empezar por las estanterías que se veían más antiguas, de seguro que la mayoría de esos libros ya habían perdido su validez y terminarían en la basura, así tendría más espacio para acomodar los más recientes.

Me fijé en un par de libros ya desgastados.

-¿Tirar o no tirar? He ahí el dilema –Los tomé delicadamente sintiendo como se deshacían bajo mis manos.- Nah, los tiro.

Tomé los volúmenes que seguían y les intenté quitar un poco el polvo, como lo había sospechado, ni siquiera los recordaba. Los hojee ligeramente, definitivamente basura.

Pero había otros que sí recordaba, y para mi mala fortuna los recordaba a la perfección.

Tomé entre mis manos un pequeño volumen ya desgastado y con las hojas amarillentas, en la portada se leía "Cuentos para dormir", lo tenía desde que yo era pequeño pero más que eso era el que solía leerle a él. A mi mente llegaron imágenes de ese, cuyo nombre no quiero ni pensar, cuando era pequeño y de aquella vez.

Me estaba quedando en su casa por unos días, ya era tarde en la noche y me había asegurado de acostarlo y arroparlo, yo aún no tenía sueño y me había quedado leyendo por un rato mientras me acababa mi taza de té. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando…

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Inglaterra!

-¿Eh?

-¡Las acciones caen! ¡Hay desempleo! ¡Martes Negro!3 –Estaba empezando a llorar, obviamente había tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Martes Negro? ¿Qué es eso? –Lo alcé y lo coloqué sobre mi cama, cerca de mí.

-¡No tengo idea! ¡Pero me dio mucho miedo!

-Tranquilízate, ya pasó, fue sólo una pesadilla. –Empecé a limpiarle las lágrimas.

Luego de unos minutos logré que se calmara y lo llevé de vuelta a su habitación.

-No me voy a poder dormir –Dijo mirándome muy seriamente.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que lo logres?

Asintió con una sonrisa, pero apenas lo acosté descubrí que no iba a ser tan fácil. No dejaba de hablar y de contarme o preguntarme cosas, así nunca se iba a dormir. Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer que se calmara lo suficiente para que el sueño lo venciera.

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?

Nuevamente asintió y se acomodó en su cama mirándome con mucha atención. Saqué mi pequeño volumen de "Cuentos para dormir" y le leí la lista de las historias.

-¿Cuál quieres?

-Umm… esa que se llama The Great Dog Robbery4.

-Muy bien.

Empecé a leerle esperando que se quedara dormido a la mitad, pero escuchó todo el relato con una maravillada carita, a veces apurándome para continuar cuando me detenía para peguntarle si no tenía sueño.

Al final de la historia empezó a cabecear y finalmente empezó a quedarse dormido. Pero mientras me iba se giró y se me quedó viendo.

-Sabes, esa historia sería mejor si fuera una película… algún día la haré. –Le dirigí una sonrisa y me retiré.

-¡Maldito Estados Unidos! ¿¡Para qué se independiza! ¿¡Por qué no se me ocurrió antes lo de la película! –Empecé a golpear una pila de libros mientras… ¡oh demonios! ¿Estaba llorando? Perfecto, soy tan patético.

El sonido de algo cayendo me sacó de mi… emm… pequeño colapso.

En el piso al lado de mí yacía un grueso volumen con forro verde, estaba bastante viejo pero se mantenía sorprendentemente bien. Le pasé la mano suavemente, no tenía casi polvo. Había algo extraño con ese libro, me hacía sentir raro, como si lo quisiera recordar pero hubiera algo que me lo impidiera, ¿acaso lo había leído recientemente? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

Lo hojee con creciente curiosidad, era uno de mis libros de hechizos, parecía que lo había usado recientemente. Había una página marcada, sí definitivamente lo había usado hace poco. Miré lo que estaba escrito, era un hechizo no muy complicado, pero no decía para que servía o que hacía. Un verdadero misterio.

-Bueno, supongo que sólo hay una forma de saberlo. –Me preparé, tomé el libro en alto y pronuncié lo que estaba escrito.

"Animas adversa commutare in corpus dissortis" 5

Al principio no sucedió nada, permanecí expectante, escuchando. Afuera la tormenta empeoró, el viento aullaba terriblemente y los rayos caían con más frecuencia, fue ahí cuando lo noté, veía caer los rayos pero no escuchaba los truenos… acaso ¿los había silenciado?

De pronto me invadió una sensación extraña, como un mareo. Cerré mis ojos para ver si así se pasaba pero al parecer perdí el equilibrio y me precipité hacia el piso. Escuché un tremendo trueno a lo lejos y perdí el conocimiento.

_1 __La reina Elizabeth I de Inglaterra, se dice que su fantasma ha sido visto reiteradamente en la biblioteca del castillo de Windsor._

_2 __Otro famoso fantasma también visitante regular de la biblioteca de Windsor es el rey Charles I. _

_3 __Refiriéndose a la Gran Depresión, en ese entonces no había sucedido pero fue algo así como un sueño profético. (¿O debería decir pesadilla?) _

_4 __The Great Dog Robbery, mejor conocida como los 101 dálmatas era una novela escrita por la inglesa Dodie Smith que más tarde fue adaptada por Disney (xD). _

_5 __Poco conocimiento del latín. Usé un diccionario de latín pero no estoy muy segura de que este correcto, significa algo como "almas contrarias cambien a cuerpos diferentes" (un poco tonto pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió). _


	2. ¡Cambio!

**Cambio de Cuerpo**

_**Capítulo 2: ¡Cambio! **_

_Inglaterra PoV:_

¿Qué diantres había pasado? Mis recuerdos estaban borrosos y no podía ver nada… umm… tal vez porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Claro, pero no podía abrirlos, me sentía raro y muy adolorido. ¿Sobre qué había caído? ¡Ah! ya, estaba limpiando mi biblioteca, entonces eso quería decir que había caído sobre una pila de libros… perfecto. Esto me iba a dejar marca.

Moví las manos torpemente tanteando el suelo, pero me sorprendió el hecho de que no sentía los supuestos libros, en vez de eso sentí los bordes de algo… ¡un momento! Ahora que lo pensaba no me sentía sobre una superficie recta, era más bien algo inclinado… ¿escaleras? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo sobre unas escaleras? No recordaba haberlas usado.

Estaba sumergido en mi confusión cuando un delicado aroma llego a mi nariz, el olor era delicioso, definitivamente comida y si el sabor se acercaba a la esencia, entonces debía de ser una verdadera exquisitez. Mi estómago gruñó con impaciencia, ¿tenía hambre? ¿Acaso no acababa de comer?

-Monsieur, la cena está lista –Escuché decir a una voz masculina desde algún lugar de la oscuridad que era mi visión.

¿Monsieur? Si mal no recordaba eso era señor en… ¿francés? Muy bien, ahora si estaba bien confundido.

Abrí los ojos contra mi propia voluntad y pestañé un par de veces para intentar aclarar mi visión. Desconocía donde me encontraba, parecía una especia de vestíbulo arreglado elegantemente, demasiado para mi gusto. Justo como había pensado, estaba tendido sobre unas escaleras, parecía que iba bajando al momento de caer.

-¡Sacre bleu! ¡Monsieur! ¿Se encuentra bien?1 –Un sujeto de obvia apariencia francesa se acercó a mí, iba vestido como chef.

Era tal vez lo más extraño que me había sucedido en la vida, ¿qué diantres estaba haciendo un sujeto francés en mi casa? ¿Por qué me hablaba de señor?

Me tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarme, seguía muy confundido pero no rechace su oferta, no había que ser descortés… aunque se tratara de un francés.

-¿Qué suce…? –Empecé a decir, pero casi enseguida me callé, petrificado por un inquietante descubrimiento.

¿Qué le sucedía a mi voz? Esa no era, ni siquiera se le acercaba, era una voz que sólo escuchaba en mis pesadillas y en los peores momentos de mi vida.

Busqué a mí alrededor, en una esquina colgaba un espejo con ese elegante y casi chocante estilo, me acerqué a él temblando… y me fallaron las piernas.

_Inglaterra PoV Off._

Y alrededor del mundo se desató la locura, desde Rusia hasta América, desde los países nórdicos hasta los bálticos, desde Cuba hasta Canadá. En todos los países por igual, fuera de día o de noche, lloviera o nevara, se escuchó ese tremendo trueno dejando perplejos a los espectadores y, en el caso de los países, dejándolos sin conocimiento sólo para revelar una oscura verdad.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –Gritó un muy consternado Francia mientras se miraba en el reflejo de una ventana, que por supuesto no era de su casa.

Se quedó mirando boquiabierto lo que la ventana le mostraba, no podía creerlo, no era su bella cara la que le regresaba la mirada, ¡no! Era algo terrible, algo espantoso, algo que no era posible describir con palabras, algo con cejas de azotador, ¡era Inglaterra!

-¡No puede ser verdad! –Tal vez la ventana era una de esas con truco, tal vez era sólo una pesada broma de alguien sin corazón, no podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasando.

Se miró el cuerpo, esa ropa tan fuera de moda, ese estilo anticuado, levantó las manos temblando y se las pasó por la cara, ¡definitivamente no era su cara! Y, las cejas, ¡oh dios esas cejas!

-Muy bien –se dijo a sí mismo- algo extraño está pasando aquí, algo extraño y ¡horrible!

Miró alrededor, ¿dónde diablos se encontraba? Parecía una biblioteca llena no sólo de libros, sino también de polvo y telarañas, parecía que no los habían usado en un largo tiempo.

Aún no podía entender cómo había llegado ahí. Sólo podía recordar haber estado bajando las escaleras hacia el comedor para la hora de comer, afuera el día era esplendido, muy soleado pero por alguna extraña razón se escuchó un trueno. Eso era todo lo que quedaba en su memoria antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Y ahora estaba en ese extraño cuento de terror.

Se dejó caer en el piso completamente desolado y fue cuando notó ese grueso libro a un lado suyo que estaba abierto en una página, se acercó a leerlo, tal vez eso era una pista. Lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó lo que estaba escrito en él, "Cómo reparar cosas rotas".

-¿Eh?

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de Italia del norte un muy confundido Alemania apenas iba despertando.

Había caído de cara sobre una superficie lisa y fría, lo que le aliviaba un poco el dolor de las extremidades, podía sentir algo bastante pesado sobre su espalda que le impedía respirar correctamente.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces sintiendo suaves mechones de cabello que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, ¿tan largo lo tenía? Era un tanto extraño, el siempre se aseguraba de que su pelo siempre estuviera bien cortado, no más largo que la altura de sus ojos.

-Tal vez necesite otro corte –Dijo mientras suavemente se pasaba una manos por los ojos, y en cuanto los abrió supo que algo andaba mal.

¿Qué era esa resistencia que oponían sus párpados a permanecer abiertos? No estaba cansado. Se talló los ojos una vez más para asegurarse de no cerrarlos. Intentó observar el lugar que le rodeaba, pero le era un poco complicado debido a la posición en la que se encontraba con esa cosa pesada aprisionándolo contra el piso. Parecía una cocina, una que por cierto no conocía aunque se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Eso lo desconcertó un poco no recordaba haber estado en una cocina, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haber estado bajo techo. Podía recordar que era un esplendido día y como no tenía nada agendado había decidido darse uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad en su vida y había salido a leer, sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y sintiendo la suave brisa sobre su cara… o al menos así había sido hasta que un estruendoso trueno lo sacó de su lectura, miró hacia el cielo pero no parecía haber cambios, las nubes permanecían blancas y delgadas.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Se preguntó así mismo y de la nada se sintió bastante mal, como mareado, recostó su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol esperando que se le pasara.

Y un desmayo después ahí estaba en un lugar que vagamente reconocía.

Sacudió su cabeza, no iba a averiguar nada si no se lograba poner de pie así que rápidamente, y con un poco de esfuerzo, logró empujar lo que fuera que tenía sobre la espalda. La cosa cayó haciendo un terrible sonido metálico que retumbó por toda la cocina.

Finalmente se podía poner de pie. Pero, nuevamente algo no andaba bien. ¿Acaso se había vuelto más pequeño? La diferencia no era tan grande pero era fácilmente apreciable para él, los estantes y gabinetes no parecían llegarle a la altura correcta. Ahora que estaba de pie podía reconocer más fácilmente el lugar donde se encontraba, era la cocina de Italia, pero lo que estaba haciendo en ella aún era un misterio.

-Tal vez sea una de esas extrañas bromas de Italia que nunca entiendo –Pensó mientras volvía a revisar el lugar.

Había algo en el suelo no muy lejos de él, tal vez la cosa que lo había tenido apresado contra el suelo. Se acercó a examinarlo, era una olla para preparar pasta, no se veía tan pesada como la había sentido, ¿acaso no había cargado cosas mucho más pesadas sin dificultad alguna?

Se agachó para recogerla y una cara familiar se reflejó en el brillante metal, sin embargo no era la que Alemania esperaría ver. Unos brillantes ojos dorados que rara vez estaban abiertos, una cara delgada y un pelo café.

Un gritó de terror escapó de su boca mientras se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, la olla resbaló de sus manos y volvió a caer al piso con un horrible estruendo metálico.

Pero Francia, Inglaterra y Alemania no eran los únicos. Lejos muy lejos de ahí en territorio Ruso un gritó femenino lo sacó a él de su sueño.

La verdad es que había estado habiendo mucho revuelo, pero no había querido escuchar, ¡eran las 3 de la mañana los el amor del cielo! Sólo quería que lo dejaran dormir, pero ese gritó fue lo que definitivamente le cebo el intento.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –Dijo mientras se desperezaba y contenía un bostezo, estaba demasiado adormilado como para siquiera notar que algo había cambiado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera en su casa, estaba tendido en el suelo usando de almohada una especie de bufanda rosa, tampoco parecía notar que por una ventana cercana a él se colaban los últimos rayos del sol antes del anochecer.

-¡Hermano! –Escuchó que gritaban, era una extraña voz femenina que sólo había escuchado un par de veces pero a la que no podía colocarle un dueño.

Parpadeó un par de veces desconcertado ¿acaso tenía más hermanos aparte del que conocía? Esa definitivamente no era la voz de Canadá llamando por él, era una voz mucho más fuerte pero que graciosamente parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Miró alrededor por primera vez dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, esta parecía ser mucho más grande, también de que no era de madrugada, parecía que más bien eran las primeras horas del anochecer, y de que al parecer estaba tirado en el piso usando como almohada una bufanda rosa que se le hizo perturbadoramente familiar. Su vista también era algo que le llamó la atención, estaba misteriosamente bien, podía ver perfectamente, todo tan nítido, pero no estaba usando sus lentes. Era algo tan raro.

-¡Hermano! –Volvieron a gritar, esta vez no era una sola voz, eran dos. Totalmente diferentes la una de la otra.

Detrás de él una puerta se abrió con un estruendo y dos figuras se recortaron contra la luz que entraba por la abertura.

Una de ellas, más alta que la otra, de facciones finas y pelo corto iba vestida con un overol azul y botas negras. Su rostro sin embargo demostraba enojo y tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su voluptuoso y generosamente dotado pecho.

La otra, más baja y con el pelo más largo aunque de la misma tonalidad clara que la otra silueta, llevaba un bonito vestido adornado con un moño pero su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y parecía que hacía grandes esfuerzos para contener los sollozos.

Estados Unidos las reconoció como las hermanas de Rusia, Ucrania y Belarús, pero su presencia no hacía más que aumentar su confusión. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellas aquí? O más bien ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él ahí? Y lo más importante ¿lo acababan de llamar hermano?

-¡Hermanito acaba de ocurrir algo terrible! –Sollozó la pequeña silueta que el imaginó era Belarús.

-¿Hermano? –Preguntó Estados Unidos confundido, su voz tampoco parecía estar bien, intentó carraspear para corregirlo pero una descabellada idea cruzó su mente, como si estuviera uniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas, y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió mirarse bien el cuerpo.

Se puso de pie y notó que ahora era muchísimo más alto, también que sus manos estaban increíblemente pálidas y que al parecer tenía el pelo más largo. La ropa que llevaba lo desconcertó bastante ya que sólo había visto a una persona usar ese tipo de ropa.

Se quedó paralizado, confundido y aterrado, esperando que la pesadilla terminara. Las dos chicas también se quedaron muy quietas observando el extraño comportamiento de su hermano. La que aparentemente era Ucrania fue la que captó más rápido.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó con una voz fría mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada.

Cruzando el océano en una pequeña islita de famoso renombre también se desarrollaba todo un drama.

Antes de que el sonido de ese trueno hiciera su aparición, Japón yacía tranquilamente en su casa pasando una agradable tarde leyendo un par de mangas, hacía un rato que había regresado de hacer las compras y ahora tendría que ponerse a hacer la comida pero un minuto de esparcimiento no haría ningún daño.

Sin embargo el tiempo se le pasó más rápidamente de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Que mal, justo en la mejor parte –Dijo mientras le echaba una ojeada al reloj de la pared.- Si no me apresuro no tendré lista la comida.

Se puso de pie y recogió las bolsas de la compra que había dejado en la entrada, también había dejado la puerta abierta, ¡qué gran descuido! Se apresuró a cerrarla sintiendo como el aire frío le golpeaba la cara.

-Parece que se avecina una tormenta –Dijo mientras miraba el oscuro cielo, las ramas de los cerezos afuera de su casa se sacudían violentamente y varios relámpagos cruzaban las negras nubes.

No les prestó gran atención y volvió a sus deberes.

Mientras lavaba unos vegetales en la cocina pudo sentir el gran retumbar de un trueno, más grande de lo que jamás había escuchado o sentido en su larga vida.

Cerró el grifo del agua y se fue a sentar en una silla que estaba cerca de él, de pronto se había sentido muy mareado, su cabeza daba vueltas, intentó cerrar los ojos para ver si así se le pasaba pero en vez de eso perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando su cuerpo volvió a abrir los ojos no era Japón el que miraba a través de ellos.

Se había caído de la silla donde había estado sentado y había ido a aterrizar de cara, y para colmo de nariz. Lentamente logró levantarse del suelo y se acarició la nariz, por suerte no se la había roto.

-Eso sí que dolió aru.

_1__Por sí no saben Sacre Bleu es en francés dios mío y por si no leyeron bien Monsieur es señor._


	3. Reunión luego del desconcierto

_Bueno, primero que nada, a causa de un olvido mío y a falta de un botón de edit rápido voy a tener que poner esto aquí._

_**Disclaimer: **Sí les había quedado alguna duda de si Hetalia era mío, lamento informarles que, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. No intento ganar nada con su creación, esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_Ahora, es mejor que si lo necesitan vayan al baño o se consigan algo de comer, porque este capítulo me quedó algo largo._

_Bueno, sin más preámbulos, espero que lo disfruten._

**Cambio de Cuerpo**

_**Capítulo 3: Reunión luego del desconcierto **_

La brisa era tan agradable, el césped debajo de él, tan suave. Despertar no estaba entre sus prioridades, sólo quería seguir ahí tirado otro rato más, estaba tan cómodo. Ni siquiera le importaba dónde se encontraba, sólo sabía que sus recuerdos no cuadraban con lo que sentía pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Si podía estar tan cómodo nada más importaba.

O eso pensó hasta que una gigantesca cosa le cayó encima cortándole la respiración.

Se despertó sobresaltado y la cosa lo comenzó a atacar, o eso pensó él.

-¡No! ¡No! Lo siento, no me hagas daño, ¡haré lo que sea! ¡Por favor! –Empezó a lloriquear como siempre hacía hasta que la cosa le pasó la lengua por la cara.

-¿Eh? –Italia enfocó a la creatura- ¡Oh! Pero sí eres uno de los perros de Alemania ¿qué haces aquí?

El perro soltó un feliz ladrido y se echó en el regazo de Italia moviendo alegremente la cola.

-¡Qué lindo eres! –Italia se puso a acariciar al pastor alemán y a juguetear con él- ¿Pero dime qué haces aquí? ¿Alemania te trajo para jugar conmigo?

El perro lo miró divertido y se rodó sobre su espalada mientras sacaba la lengua, dejó escapar otro alegre gañido.

-Umm… Tienes razón, es un poco raro que haya despertado en la casa de Alemania, de seguro me trajo para acá cuando me quedé dormido –Volvió a mirar al perro con una sonrisa- Sabes, él siempre me cuida mucho.

El perro volvió a mirarlo, le dedicó otro ladrido y, rodándose sobre su espalda, se volvió a poner de pie.

-Ahora que lo dices, mi voz sí se siente un tanto extraña, ¿por qué será? –Italia se quedó pensando un momento- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

El perro le había empezado a jalar de la pierna del pantalón, pero al ver que no se levantaba se había rendido y ahora se encaminaba lejos de él, le dirigió una última mirada y echó a correr.

-¿Quieres qué te siga? –Italia se puso de pie pero arriba de él había una rama contra la que se dio duramente al volver a erguirse.

-¡Ouch! ¿Eh? ¿Acaso soy más alto? –Se colocó la mano sobre la cabeza en el lugar afectado. La rama estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que no hubiera sido necesario agacharse, pero ahora incluso estaba hasta más alto que la misma rama- ¡Qué bien! ¡Volví a crecer! ¡Eso va a ser una gran sorpresa para Alemania!

Empezó a caminar intentado seguir el camino por el que se había ido el perro, pasando felizmente por entre las calles. Había mucha gente afuera que también disfrutaban del maravilloso tiempo que estaba haciendo, Italia los saludaban con su sonrisa habitual, pero en vez de conseguir un saludo en respuesta, la gente se le quedaba viendo un tanto extrañados.

-Qué raro… pero bueno, son alemanes, supongo que es normal.

Siguió pasando por entre las calles hasta que su vista periférica captó algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Umm? ¡Alemania! Ahí estás –Había una pequeña tienda con un gran ventanal, Italia se acercó- ¡Oh!

Abrió sus ojos bastante, efectivamente ahí estaba Alemania, sólo que había un pequeño problema.

-¡Diantres! ¿Y ahora qué demonios voy a hacer? –Francia había caído en su cuarto colapso del día. Seguía sentado en la biblioteca de Inglaterra con la cabeza entre las manos.

Habían ya casi pasado 3 horas desde que había despertado, y había intentado hacer de todo lo que se le ocurrió, se volvió a dormir con la esperanza de despertar y estar en su cuerpo, pero no lo logró; intentó buscar entre la pila de libros si había algo que lo ayudara, pero sólo consiguió un montón de estornudos y polvo volador atacándolo de todos lados; intentó darse en la cabeza contra la pared dándose cuenta de que al fin y al cabo no era su cuerpo, pero aún así terminó con dolor de cabeza y un gran chichón en la frente.

-¡No quiero estar en el cuerpo de este tonto! ¡Quiero regresar a mi cuerpo! ¿Por qué Dios me hace esto? –Se dejó caer en el piso pataleando, en el medio de una rabieta.

-¡Sir Inglaterra! ¿Qué clase de comportamiento tan deshonroso es ese? –Una suave voz femenina lo reprendió.

-No me llames así –Reclamó desde el piso, tenía las manos cubriéndole la cara y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a la dueña de la voz.

-Lamento no poder acceder a sus deseos Sir Inglaterra, ese es su nombre –Volvió a decir suavemente la voz.

-Yo no soy ese tonto –Dijo malhumoradamente Francia, aún sin dignarse a mirar a la persona.

-Lamento no poder comprender su humor –Dijo la voz llena de confusión- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-Supongo que nada, sí se lo contara nunca me creería –Francia se quitó las manos de la cara para ver a su interlocutora- ¡Por el amor del cielo!

Frente a é estaba la fantasmal figura de una muy bella mujer, tenía una tez increíblemente blanca y un frondoso pelo rojizo, iba vestida sencillamente con una túnica blanca y tenía una cara amable.

-¿En serio? –Añadió con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Francia.

-Un… un… un… ¡fantasma! –Gritó alejándose lo más que le permitía el reducido espacio.

-Ya veo –Dijo ésta con una sonrisa de comprensión mirando amablemente al confundido y asustado Francia- ¿Por qué no hace una llamada?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo este temblando, se había acercado hasta la puerta y tanteaba con la mano en busca de la perilla para salir corriendo.

Pero la mujer sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y desapareció.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Elizabeth, mucho gusto –Dijo justo antes de desvanecerse.

Francia se quedó estático en su lugar, confundido y con el pulso totalmente acelerado.

-Vaya, parece que el fantasioso de Inglaterra no alucinaba después de todo –Dijo para sí mismo, pero había cosas más importantes en que pensar.- ¿Qué dijo esa mujer? ¿Llamada? ¿Pero a quién?

Y así, se le prendió el foco a Francia, salió corriendo de la biblioteca y enfiló por el pasillo, tenía que llegar al teléfono más cercano, pero ¿dónde estaba? Bajó un tramo de escaleras al vuelo y aterrizó en lo que parecía un pequeño vestíbulo.

-¡Inglaterra! –Una chillona vocecita lo detuvo en su carrera a través del cuarto.

Frente a él de nuevo había una flotante criaturita verde con alitas.

"No más locos" Pensó Francia mientras se detenía frente a la cosita.

-¿Lograste acabar la limpieza? –Preguntó flotando hasta la cara del francés.

-¿Eh? Digo… claro, supongo –Contestó apresuradamente intentando encontrar un lugar por el cual escabullirse- ¡Oh! ¿Sabes dónde está el teléfono más cercano?

-¿Para qué quieres…?

-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, sólo habla.

-En la sala, a un lado de la puerta –Respondió la pequeña cosita verde mirando con confusión a su amigo.

-¡Gracias! –Alcanzó a gritar mientras reanudaba su carrera hacía la sala.

Se perdió tres veces antes de lograr dar con la dichosa sala, pero cuando llegó y observó el pequeño aparato casi saltó de felicidad.

Se acercó a la máquina y empezó a marcar un número que se sabía más que de memoria.

Tres timbrazos y luego, finalmente.

-¿Oui?

-¡Louis! ¡Gracias al cielo! Este… se encuentra emm… ¿Francia? –Dijo titubeante, esperando.

-Oui, ¿departe de quién?

-Emm… –No lo quería decir, pero no había de otra- Inglaterra.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un corto silencio, que fue rápidamente roto por voces amortiguadas.

-Monsieur Francia, lo buscan.

-¿Eh? ¿A mí? –Otro pequeño silencio- ¿Quién?

-Inglaterra.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Dios! ¡Deme eso! –Se escuchó como alguien tomó bruscamente el teléfono.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por un momento se escuchó silencio en ambos lados de la línea hasta que finalmente Francia gritó.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces en mi cuerpo cejas de azotador!

-¿Cara de vino?

Se hizo otro momento de silencio mientras los dos asimilaban la realidad.

-Entonces…

-Sí.

Y los dos colgaron apresuradamente.

Ahora los dos estaban en el patio de la casa de Francia, mirándose el uno al otro con desconfianza.

-Muy bien, los dos sabemos que fue tu culpa así que ¿por qué simplemente no lo reviertes? –Empezó Francia mirando con enojo al inglés.

-¿Y… y… yo? Y… yo no tuve nada que ver con esto –Respondió Inglaterra con una risita nerviosa muy mal disimulada.

-¡Pues no me importa quién haya sido! ¡Sólo quiero regresar a mi bello cuerpo! –Gritó Francia ya exasperado de la situación.

-¿Y crees que yo no? Sí sigo en tu cuerpo me va a dar urticaria –Francia le dedicó una mirada de enojo- Además, quién sabe qué cosas me vayas a hacer.

Una respuesta no muy bien pensada departe de Inglaterra provocó una pervertida expresión en su ex-rostro, ahora dominio de Francia.

-Sabes, no lo había pensado de esa manera –Ahora una mueca macabra hacía su aparición- Umm… Me pregunto ¿dónde estará Austria?

-¿Qué? –Por un momento Inglaterra parecía confundido hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que…- ¡Oh no! ¡Ni te atrevas a pensar en eso!

-¿Por qué no? –Dijo Francia macabramente como villano de telenovela.

-Porque… emm… yo también estoy en la misma situación que tú, yo también podría hacerte cosas malas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? –Retó el francés muy seguro de sí mismo.

-A… pues… podría… emm… –Inglaterra intentaba pensar en algo mientras Francia se acercaba lentamente a él con esa sonrisa macabra, más y más, con cada titubeo.

Y justo en ese momento un grito a la lejanía captó su atención, sacándolos de su pelea. Venía del sur, desde Italia.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Inglaterra prestando atención al sonido, aliviado de que lo hubieran salvado de la conversación.

-Parece… ¿Italia?

-Vayamos a ver, tal vez nosotros no seamos los únicos afectados.

Francia asintió y condujo a Inglaterra hacia su cochera.

-Más rápido que si vamos a pie –Aclaró abriéndole la portezuela del automóvil- La llave –Ordenó extendiendo la mano hacia el inglés.

-Yo no la tengo.

-En mis pantalones –Dijo Francia exasperado.

-Ah –Inglaterra hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con una brillante llave plateada- ¿Puedo conducir?

-No, es mi carro.

-Sí, pero yo tengo la llave –Dijo felizmente meciendo delante de la cara del francés la pequeña llave.

-No voy a dejar que conduzcas mi carro, igual y te estrellas, ahora dámela.

-Si no manejo yo, no vamos a ningún lado, además recuerda, técnicamente yo soy tú y tú eres yo –Agregó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Francia no terminó de aceptar pero le ganó la curiosidad por saber que le había pasado a su "hermanito" Italia.

El camino fue corto pero tortuoso, ya que Inglaterra disfrutaba de pegarse mucho a los otros carros; o acercarse mucho a los que venían en sentido contrario; o, en el peor de los casos, pasar por debajo de grandes parvadas de aves.

-Esta me las pagas –Murmuró por lo bajo Francia mirando con rencor a su chofer.

Llegaron a la casa de Italia y lo fueron a buscar en el único lugar razonable en el que podía estar: la cocina. Apenas entraron, se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, Italia estaba apoyado en el fregadero, con la cara mojada y aparentemente muy agitado, su mirada era de preocupación, y sí, tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Hermanito Italia ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Francia visiblemente preocupado.

Alemania se les quedó viendo por unos minutos confundido, Inglaterra se estaba preocupando por él, eso era algo ya alarmante, y ¿hermanito? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué hacía el cara de vino aquí?

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritabas? –Preguntó el verdadero Inglaterra viendo la confundida cara de Alemania.

-A… yo… este… –Dijo entrecortadamente pensando en lo que debería hacer, ¿debería decirles? ¿O inventaba algo?

Pero antes de que el alemán pudiera reaccionar, Francia se acercó mucho al él, inspeccionándolo. Al parecer había notado algo que no estaba bien.

-Tiene los ojos abiertos –Le dijo a Inglaterra en voz baja alejándose de Alemania. El inglés se quedó pensando unos minutos.

-Tal vez… –Luego se volvió al ahora más confundido alemán, para él Inglaterra se había acercado a inspeccionarlo y le había estado susurrando a Francia. Su día aumentaba cada vez más en la escala de rareza- No eres Italia ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo saben…? ¿Acaso ustedes tuvieron algo que ver? –Alemania los miró, primero a uno y luego a otro esperando una explicación.

-Sí, lo supuse, estamos en las mismas –Suspiró Francia señalando a Inglaterra con la cabeza.

-Yo fui el que lo pensó, tú no tenías ni la más mínima idea –Señaló Inglaterra molesto- Pero, si no eres Italia ¿quién eres?

-Alemania.

-Vaya, ¿cómo es que llegaste ahí? –Preguntó Francia divertido picándole el hombro con el dedo.

-¿¡Cómo diablos voy a saber! ¡Ustedes son los que deberían estar explicándomelo a mí!

-Lo haríamos pero tampoco sabes nada ¿verdad? –Aseguró Francia mirando a Inglaterra por apoyo.

-S… s… sí… exacto –Corroboró con otra risilla nerviosa.

-¿Y sólo nosotros estamos así? –Preguntó Alemania.

-Aún no lo sabemos, vinimos enseguida en cuanto te escuchamos gritar –Respondió Inglaterra.

-Un grito bastante afeminado, debería decir –Dijo Francia con una mirada malévola.

-Cállate –Respondió cortante Alemania con una mirada de enojo, no estaba de humor para estar soportando a ese idiota.

-Vaya, palabras grandes para tan débil cuerpo –Retó nuevamente Francia- Que giro tan irónico, de ser todo un fortachón a ser un enclenque.

Alemania simplemente lo miró de mala manera, no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo ¿por qué ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Italia? Y lo más preocupante, si él estaba ahí ¿quién estaba en su cuerpo?

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –Preguntó repentinamente.

-En mi carro –Respondió Francia enseñando una pequeña llave plateada.

-Perfecto –Con un movimiento rápido Alemania se la quitó y salió corriendo poniendo a prueba la famosa habilidad de escape italiana- ¡Luego te lo regreso! ¡Mientras intenten averiguar quién más está involucrado!

Francia e Inglaterra sólo se quedaron atrás viendo como desaparecía.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién se cree ese tonto para llevarse mis cosas así como así? ¡Y para colmo nos da órdenes! –Reclamó el francés muy enojado.

-Sabes, tampoco es que sea mala idea –Le respondió el otro.

Alemania enfiló hacia su casa, pisando el acelerador como nunca lo había hecho, no solía manejar a más del límite permitido de la velocidad, pero la situación lo ameritaba, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible.

Pero para llegar a su casa desde la de Italia, tenía que pasar por las de Suiza y Austria, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero vaya que se desconcertó en cuanto llegó.

Estaban casi en la frontera de sus dos territorios, y discutían airadamente. Lo cual era ya de por si raro porque ellos casi no se hablaban y se evitaban lo más que podían.

-¡¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió? –Gritaba Austria.

-No lo sé, te digo que no tuve nada que ver –Reclamaba Suiza.

-¿¡Y entonces cómo fue que acabamos así!

-¡Tampoco lo sé!

Alemania se acercó a las dos naciones.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Los dos países se le quedaron viendo, de seguro que no estaban acostumbrados a la cara que Italia les ofrecía, no era la misma de siempre, está era segura y seria.

-Italia… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó tranquilamente el que parecía ser Suiza.

-¡No intentes aparentar que nada ha sucedido! –Le reclamó Austria.

-No lo hago, simplemente ¿podrías calmarte?

Alemania se les quedó viendo un momento, al parecer él, Inglaterra y el cara de vino no eran los únicos.

-¿Ustedes también? –Alemania no esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, más bien era para expresar su incredulidad ante la situación. Los otros dos países se le quedaron viendo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Suiza, aunque Alemania ahora estaba convencido que era Austria.

-No soy Italia, soy Alemania –Dijo este como si eso lo aclarara todo. Los dos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió? –Preguntó Suiza ya más calmado.

-No lo sé, pero también les pasó a Inglaterra y a Francia, así que es probable que no seamos los únicos.

-¡Oh diablos! –Gritó de pronto Suiza recordando algo- ¡Liechtenstein!

Y salió corriendo apresuradamente hacia su casa dejando a los otros colgados.

-¡Hey espera! –Gritó Austria antes de lanzarse detrás de su cuerpo.

-Yo aún tengo cosas que hacer –Suspiró Alemania luego de ver a los otros dos marchar y reanudó su camino hacia su casa.

Ya no estaba lejos, y no tardó en llegar, pero en el camino lo asaltaron ideas aterradoras. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, parecía que sólo se intercambiaban los cuerpos, eso quería decir que sí él estaba en el cuerpo de Italia entonces…

Y en cuento llegó lo vio, ahí estaba él, rodeado de un montón de muchachas que le sonreían con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo hablaba felizmente con ellas sobre los beneficios de la pasta. Sí, no había duda.

-¡Italia! –Gritó Alemania con ese tono autoritario tan suyo. El aludido levantó la cabeza y en cuanto lo vio una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Yo! ¿Dónde estabas? Te había estado buscando –Una risita tonta escapó de sus labios, Alemania se le quedó viendo, era todavía más desconcertante de lo que había pensado.

-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! Debemos hablar.

-Muy bien. Ve~ –Dijo felizmente mientras avanzaba a paso saltarín hasta su cuerpo- Nos vemos luego señoritas –Se dio la vuelta para despedirse y ocasionó que las mujeres rieran mientras le decían adiós.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacías? –Preguntó Alemania incómodo.

-Sólo hablaba con esas mujeres… ¿hay algo de malo en ello? –Dijo inocentemente Italia.

-¿Ni siquiera estás preocupado por la situación?

-¿Cuál situación?

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Francia.

-Veamos –Dijo este despistadamente mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono.

Los dos habían acabado haciéndole caso a Alemania y ahora se intentaban comunicar con los otros países para ver si se encontraban en las mismas. Ya lo habían intentado con China pero este no había contestado.

Inglaterra estaba sentado en el sofá sosteniendo una guía telefónica. Estaba callado, esperando captar la conversación. Se escucharon cuatro timbrazos y finalmente se escuchó como levantaban el teléfono.

-¿Hi?

-¿Rusia?

-¿Inglaterra? –Un minuto de silencio- ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡No creerás lo que sucedió! ¡No soy Rusia, soy Estados Unidos! ¡Necesito que me saques de esta pesadilla! –Todas sus palabras salieron atropelladamente, parecía muy desesperado.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó algo rompiéndose, Estados Unidos se alejó del aparato y empezó a hablarle a alguien.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Lo lamento, Letonia no se queda quieto –Explicó la voz de Belarús.

-¡Que no soy Let, soy Polonia! ¡Y si no me explican ahora mismo que diablos está sucediendo aquí, haré que su capital sea Varsovia!

Luego otro ruido, como de alguien abriendo un puerta con mucha fuerza.

-¡Soy Alto! ¡Soy Alto! –Una nueva voz hizo su aparición, esta vez era la de Estonia.

-¡Espera detente Letonia! ¡No me ignores! –Ahora la voz de Letonia, que parecía cansada y sin aliento, le gritaba a Estonia.

-¡Es que soy tan alto!

-¡Muy bien bola de tontos largo de aquí! –Esta vez era una voz femenina, Ucrania.

-Yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que me expliquen que está sucediendo –Dijo Polonia molesto.

Nuevamente comenzó el alboroto, pero una voz sobresalió de entre las demás y las silenció.

-¡Cállense! ¡Estoy intentando hablar por teléfono! –Estados Unidos se impuso y logró que las demás voces se callaran, se volvió a acercar el auricular- Y como iba diciendo ¡ayúdame Inglaterra!

-E… yo… –Francia estaba desconcertado, no sabía que decir.

-¡Auch! Espera un momento –Pidió Estados Unidos antes de alejarse nuevamente el auricular- ¿Ucrania qué haces?

-Ya te dije que no soy Ucrania, soy Belarús.

-Bueno, quien seas, podrías alejarte, estás muy cerca.

-¡Únete a mí!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Espera, estás muy cerca!

-¡Es necesario!

-Pero yo no… ¡No hagas eso! ¡En serio, necesito mi espacio!

-No, no lo necesitas.

La inquietante conversación se rompió por un grito de Estados Unidos, se escucharon más voces en la pelea y luego, la comunicación se cortó.

De otro lado de la línea, Francia e Inglaterra miraban desconcertados el aparatito. Esa había sido una conversación muy rara.

-¡Tenemos que ir a salvar a Estados Unidos! –Gritó de pronto Inglaterra poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acaba de suceder? ¡No voy a permitir que me arrastres a ese manicomio!

-Pero quién sabe lo que le puedan hacer.

-Ya está grandecito se puede cuidar, ahora mejor pásame otro teléfono, tenemos que ver quien más resultó afectado.

-¿Ahora resulta que eres muy obediente? –Pensó Inglaterra mientras pasaba las hojas- ¿Qué te parece Japón?

-Bien.

Marcaron el número y esperaron, este no tardó tanto.

-¿Bueno? –Respondió la calmada voz de Japón.

-¡Ah! Japón, soy Francia, llamaba para ver si no te había sucedido nada extraño.

-Eh… pues sí ocurrió algo, no soy Japón-aru.

-¿¡China! –Ahora Francia estaba más desconcertado, parecía que se había extendido a todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo supiste-aru?

-Sólo adiviné… bueno cómo sea, necesitamos averiguar a cuantas personas les pasó lo mismo.

-¿Hay más involucrados-aru? –Preguntó China asombrado de que esto no fuera un sueño y que no fuera el único.

-Pues hasta donde sé también les pasó lo mismo a Inglaterra, Alemania, Italia, Estados Unidos, Rusia, las hermanas de Rusia, los bálticos y Polonia.

-Vaya… ¿y qué fue lo que sucedió? Aún no lo logro entender-aru.

-Pues no estamos seguros, pero supongo que esto va a ameritar un código rojo.

-¿Tan grave?

-Parece que sí –Suspiró Francia, los códigos rojos nunca eran buenos- Ahora la prioridad es avisarles a los demás. ¿No has, de casualidad, hablado con Japón?

-Em… no ¿por qué con él?

-Pues parece que esto es como un intercambio, si tú estás en el cuerpo de Japón, es probable que él este en el tuyo. ¿Podrías contactarte con él?

-Pues supongo que puedo intentarlo, pero va a ser difícil.

-¿Por?

-Pues porque cuando me desmayé no estaba en mi casa principal, estaba en una de mis casas de campo-aru.

-No veo el problema.

-Bueno, es que no recuerdo en cuál.

.-

_¡Lo lograron! Felicidades, que aguante jeje._

_Bueno antes que nada espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, pronto vendrá más. Estoy intentando actualizar cada semana (específicamente cada miércoles) lamento si está vez me haya atrasado (ya es la 1 am, así que técnicamente ya es Jueves) es que no podía dejarlo listo, faltaban tantas cosas y no quería cortarlo antes._

_También me gustaría agradecerles a los que me dejaron comentarios ¡Muchas gracias! Sin ustedes es probable que me hubiera dado mucha flojera continuar._

_Otra cosa, voy a responder algunas cuestiones que creo quedaron en duda:_

_Aunque los personajes principales de esta historia son los protagonistas del anime (entiéndase axis y aliados), voy a intentar sacar tantos países como pueda, también tengo planeados dejarles capítulos especiales a naciones aparte (como en el caso de los bálticos, España y Romano, Austria y Suiza) y si puedo saco más._

_Y también el porqué decidí que fuera sólo un intercambio, el problema aquí es que si decía que tal personaje estaba en tal y tal en cual y bla bla bla, era probable que los confundiera y hasta yo saliera confundida jeje. Así que espero me perdonen por eso._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo._

_TsChÜs!_


	4. Conociendo al mundo

**Disclaimer: **Sí les había quedado alguna duda de si Hetalia era mío, lamento informarles que, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. No intento ganar nada con su creación, esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

¡Ah! De nuevo vengo a actualizar a la 1 de la madrugada… debo de dejar de dormirme tan tarde. Pero ahí vengo jeje.

Este capítulo fue muy fácil de escribir, aunque un tanto aburrido por la mitad, aún así espero que sea de su agrado ^^

Ahora, quiero agradecerles a las personas que comentaron, ustedes hacen que este fic siga, y me hace muy feliz que a ustedes les guste, aunque ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario no duden en decirlo.

Ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo.

-.

**Cambio de Cuerpo**

_**Capítulo 4: Conociendo al mundo.**_

Código Rojo… La palabra mágica para que todos los países supieran que el mundo se iba directo al hoyo. Sólo se había usado un par de veces en toda la historia, pero aún así alteraba los nervios de los que tenían la mala fortuna de vivir el momento.

Se había escogido la sala más grande para tal reunión, la única que tenía la capacidad de albergar a todos los países.

Ahora todos, o casi todos, estaban ahí, sentados mirándose incómodamente los unos a los otros, unos más felices y relajados, otros enojados y unos más preocupados, intentando descifrar que era lo que había causado esa situación que parecía salida de la cabeza de alguna loca autora sin nada mejor que hacer. La mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados, sólo faltaban dos.

Hasta el frente de la sala se encontraba Estados Unidos, el empezaría la reunión… cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que sentarse al lado de la loca psicópata de Belarús.

-Bueno, primero que nada –Empezó Estados Unidos paseando la vista sobre los demás sentados a la mesa- ¿Han logrado saber algo de Japón?

Habían esparcido la noticia por todos los rincones del mundo, China aún no podía recordar cuál de todas sus casas de campo era en la que se encontraba minutos antes de perder el conocimiento y eso había traído problemas intentando encontrar al desafortunado país Nipón. Así que habían pedido ayuda a todos por sí alguien lo veía.

-Lamentablemente no –Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Alemania- Hemos buscado en la mayoría de las casas de campo de China, pero aún nos faltan. Tampoco hemos recibido ni una sola llamada o aviso departe de Japón.

-Espero que este bien –Dijo Italia tristemente, sentado a un lado de Alemania.

-Bueno, luego nos ocupamos de eso, ahora vamos al punto verdaderamente importante –Anunció seriamente Estados Unidos. Inmediatamente todos los países prestaron atención, atentos a lo que se estaba a punto de decir- Lo más importante es recuperar mi cuerpo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo no pudiendo creer lo que estaba diciendo. La otra persona que faltaba era Rusia, por ende faltaba el cuerpo de Estados Unidos. Había intentado llamarle pero no contestaba, le habían enviado un Memorándum para que supiera de la junta pero, pese a que el cartero les afirmó que había recibido la carta y que personalmente la había leído, no había asistido. Y eso preocupaba al norteamericano.

-Veamos, yo iré adelante, por supuesto, los demás serán mi apoyo y traeremos a Rusia aunque sea por la fuerza.

Casi enseguida sus palaras fueron recibidas por una, nada conforme, audiencia.

-¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído! –Dijo Inglaterra con una mueca.

-Mejor deberíamos preocuparnos por descubrir como revertir esto –Dijo Francia, sentado a un lado de Inglaterra.

-¡Oh! Sí, lo había olvidado, aquellos que me lleven la contraria no serán tomados en cuenta –Continuó el estadounidense con una sonrisa- ¿Alguien más?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Francia –Anunció China desde el otro lado de la mesa, junto a los bálticos.

-¡Por el amor del cielo! –Dijo de pronto Suiza levantándose- ¡Toma tus propias decisiones!

-Eso hago –Respondió China devolviéndole la mirada.

Todos se quedaron callados, detrás del cuerpo de Austria, que ahora ocupaba Suiza, se encontraba Hungría con la mirada baja, como queriéndose hundir en su silla hasta desaparecer. Liechtenstein le jaló tímidamente la manga a su hermano mayor, indicándole que volviera a tomar asiento. Este se ruborizó un poco y volvió a su silla murmurando algo sobre la costumbre.

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacer una lista, digo, para saber quién está en quién –Sugirió España desde el cuerpo de Romano, sentado al lado de este.

-Yo digo que busquemos al culpable y le demos de palos hasta que nos regrese a la normalidad –Apuntó Romano.

-Lo apoyo –Dijo Belarús desde el otro lado de la mesa levantando la mano.

-¿Eh? Es… es… esperen, no hay que pasar a la violencia, hay que tomar las cosas con calma –Dijo Inglaterra con una risita nerviosa mal disimulada.

-Tú tuviste algo que ver con esto ¿verdad? –Preguntó Francia mirando al nervioso Inglaterra con sospecha.

-¿¡Qué! Jaja, pero que cosas dices… ¿cómo crees que yo tuve algo que ver en esto? –Más risitas nerviosas.

Francia se le quedó viendo con más sospecha aún, tal vez tendría que hacer algunas investigaciones luego.

-Tal vez –Surgió una voz que todos acostumbraban oír seria y monótona, pero está parecía preocupada, con un tono casi infantil. Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, Finlandia, desde el cuerpo de Suecia- Deberíamos encontrar la causa que ocasionó esto y así, tal vez, podríamos revertirlo.

-Dándole de palos ¿verdad? –Belarús se le quedó viendo esperando una respuesta a su interrogante.

Al lado de Francia, Inglaterra sólo tragó saliva. Ya había aprendido que abrir la boca no le traía más que problemas. De ahora en adelante tendría que cuidar sus espaldas, no fuera que alguien se enterara de quien había sido toda la culpa y se le echaran encima, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿tendría que cuidar sus espaladas? ¿O las de su cuerpo, y por ende las del francés?

-¿Pero de quién sería la culpa? –Preguntó Estados Unidos, apenas y levantando la vista de unos planos dibujados por él (no muy bien por cierto) sobre una invasión a su casa.

-Tal vez no sea un quién, tal vez sea un qué –Dijo Austria, sentado a un lado de Hungría, ahora convertida en Liechtenstein.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó Suiza mirando a su interlocutor.

-Tal vez sea algo así como un fenómeno natural o un experimento científico que salió mal, no sé.

-¿¡Algo así como un malvado experimento científico, creado por un malvado científico para controlar el mundo con maldad! –Italia se había puesto de pie y respiraba agitado.

Alemania se le quedó viendo con una expresión seria, sacudió la cabeza en una señal de negación y le jaló la parte trasera de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente.

-Mejor no digas nada.

-Yo no creo que sea un fenómeno natural, es muy improbable que algo natural provoqué algo tan innatural –Comentó Estonia.

-Que tal sí fue un castigo de Dios por algo malo que hayamos hecho –Todos voltearon a ver a Hungría, que se mordía el dedo pulgar- Sabía que debía haberle dado con la sartén a Francia1 –Esto último lo dijo por lo bajo, para que nadie la escuchara.

-En ese caso ¿por cuál mala acción será el castigo, la primera o la segunda guerra mundial? –Dijo para sí mismo Italia.

-Jaja –Rió Estados Unidos, levantando por fin la cabeza de sus planos- No creo que sea un castigo de Dios, digo, yo ni siquiera creo en él –Agregó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Eso es! –Saltó de pronto España- ¡Ella lo mencionó! ¡Hay que consagrar a Rusia2!

-No creo que eso vaya a resolver el problema, tonto –Dijo Romano mirando con desaprobación a su vecino de asiento.

-Tal vez sólo haya que ir a pedir misericordia al vaticano –Propuso Francia.

-No –Dijo rotundamente Estados Unidos- Hay que mantener al margen a la iglesia.

-Sí, no creo que la iglesia pueda hacer mucho –Dijo Suiza que hasta ese momento había permanecido observando a Finlandia.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos algunos experimento científicos? Digo, la ciencia siempre tiene la razón –Aportó Finlandia mirando inocentemente a todos los presentes.

-No creo… mejor debería investigar algunos conjuros –Empezó Inglaterra, más hablado consigo mismo que con los demás.

-Pero qué dices… la magia no existe –Dijo Francia mirando burlonamente al inglés.

Inglaterra se le quedó viendo por unos minutos -¿En serio? –Preguntó alzando las cejas.

Francia se quedó en silencio, había sonado exactamente igual que esa mujer de la biblioteca. Tal vez después de todo, él sí tenía razón, y tal vez la magia era la clave de todo… ¿pero qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡La magia no existe! Tenía que convencerse de eso, lo que había visto en la mañana sólo había sido una alucinación... estar en el cuerpo de ese tonto cejas de azotador tal vez ya le estaba afectando.

-¡Claro que la magia no existe! Lo que pasa es que tú alucinas, quién sabe lo que le pongas a ese té que tan seguido tomas –Provocó el francés.

-¡Claro que existe! ¡No alucino! ¡Estoy seguro de que tú mismo los viste!

Francia se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado haciéndose el desentendido –No sé a qué te refieres.

Y de nuevo, se desató una pelea. Francia e Inglaterra siempre estaban peleando, no importando la situación, no importando el bando en el que se encontraran, siempre tenían que estar peleando. Aunque este sencillo hecho les traía algo de tranquilidad a algunos países, al menos algunas cosas seguían igual.

Pero había otros a los que sin importar la situación les seguía molestando, otros países que disfrutaban de la tranquilidad y la paz y a los cuales las constantes peleas no les hacían ninguna gracia, Austria y Suiza estaban entre esos países. Pero había otros, otros a los que la jaqueca les iba en aumento, otros que ya estaban llegando al límite de su paciencia y no iban a seguir aguantando esto.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ustedes dos ya cállense! –Ordenó Alemania poniéndose de pie y azotando las manos contra la mesa.

El murmullo general que se había levantado, se silenció de golpe. Todos observaron a Alemania, aunque lo que veían era a un Italia inusitadamente serio y enojado.

-Todos han estado discutiendo que hacer para revertir la situación, pero ni siquiera sabemos que lo causó –Dado la poca seriedad que los demás le estaban dando al problema, Alemania estaba dispuesto a tomar las riendas- Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es regresar cada quien a las respectivas casas de sus cuerpos y no levantar sospechas. Levantaremos un equipo de investigación para intentar averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió y la manera de revertirlo, pero hasta entonces regresaremos a la vida cotidiana y la intentaremos llevar tan normalmente como se pueda. También hay que continuar con la búsqueda de Japón y Rusia –Estados Unidos le dirigió una mirada esperanzada- Pero hay que hacerlo sin hacer mucho escándalo. El que quiera agregar algo, tiene cinco minutos para expresarse claramente ¿entendido? –Sin esperar respuesta Alemania se volvió a sentar, esperando la reacción de los demás.

Todos los demás se quedaron en completo silencio. No estaban totalmente seguros de que era lo que los había impactado más, que les hubieran dicho que hacer sin tomar en cuenta su opinión o si estaban de acuerdo en ello, o el ver a Italia gritándoles órdenes con un tono de voz muy duro, para nada ese suave y meloso que era habitual en él.

Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato.

-Bien, me alegro que todo haya quedado aclarado –Dijo Alemania, luego se dirigió a los países que estaban delante de él- Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos, quedan a cargo de reunir información acerca de lo sucedido. Luego me harán reportes a mí. –Luego se dirigió hacia otro país- China, tú estás a cargo de encontrar a Japón. ¿Entendido?

Y de nuevo, sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie –Bien, si eso es todo, se levanta la cesión. Pueden irse.

El alemán se dio la vuelta y salió por la gran puerta, probablemente apurado por encontrar una aspirina.

Los demás se quedaron callados, un tanto asombrados.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió-aru? –Preguntó China observando a la gran puerta de madera cerrarse detrás de Alemania.

Mientras tanto…

No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, de pronto había despertado en el medio de una enorme multitud de gente que lo observaba con preocupación. Había estado tirado en el medio de una calle bastante transitada de algún barrio que no conocía, aunque la gente se le hacía familiar. Luego se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en el medio de alguna de las casas de campo de China, aunque ignoraba que era lo que hacía ahí. Eso había ocupado su mente durante los primeros minutos, hasta que dio con la ventana de un local y notó que no era él el que se reflejaba en la superficie de la ventana, era China.

Al principio se asustó mucho, movió un brazo, y luego una pierna, asegurándose de que en verdad era su reflejo el que lo imitaba. Se giró e investigó la calle en busca del verdadero China, rogando que fuera él el que le jugaba una broma. Pero ahí sólo estaba él.

Ahora se hallaba preocupado, asustado y perdido en medio de una caótica masa de gente que avanzaba por las calles. Era más gente de la que había visto jamás, y eso que su casa también era muy concurrida.

Luego del susto inicial, casi había perdido la razón, pero sabía que debía mantenerse calmado. No debía dejar que ninguno de los peatones se enterara de su situación, no era el lugar adecuado para soltarse a gritar y llorar corriendo en circulitos. Debía encontrar ayuda, eso era lo más importante ahora, pero ¿dónde había un teléfono? Tenía las intenciones de llamar a su casa para pedir ayuda, o si no, al menos debía llamar a Alemania, el siempre sabía qué hacer.

¡Pero es que había tanta gente! Y tantos locales distintos, ¿cómo podría encontrar un teléfono en ese caos?

Caminó un par de calles prestando atención a los puestos, pero mientras caminaba su mente fue asaltada por inquietantes preguntas. ¿Por qué había acabado en el cuerpo de China? ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Sí el estaba ahí ¿dónde estaba su cuerpo? ¿Había sido alguna especie de táctica para tomar control sobre su casa? ¿Era alguna especie de complot? ¿Habría más involucrados en esto? Si ese era el caso, debía de advertir a Alemania de inmediato. Además ¿En qué lugar del mundo se encontraba? Sabía que estaba en algún barrio chino, pero no sabía exactamente en qué lugar.

Mientras cada una de estas preguntas lo deprimía, finalmente vio lo que buscaba, en un local había un letrero que decía "Teléfono".

-Finalmente –Dijo emocionado y apresuró el paso hasta llegar al local.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos en busca de algo de dinero para poder usar el artefacto, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Sin… dinero?

Mientras tanto, en Norteamérica, Rusia se paseaba de un lado a otro en el estudio de Estados Unidos. De pronto se detuvo, perdido en sus pensamientos. A un lado de él había una gran ventana que permitía observar la magnificencia de la casa del americano. Rusia se detuvo delante de ella, afuera el sol apenas empezaba a salir, pero aún así se podía observar el vasto y verde jardín cubierto de flores y grandes árboles de manzanas.

-Qué bonito –Dijo hipnotizado por la belleza del panorama.

En su cara se trazó una sonrisa, una maliciosa sonrisa.

**¡Tsuzuku!**

_1__¡ESPOILER! De la nueva serie Hetalia World Series… En el capítulo 7, Dios se le aparece a Hungría mientras esta dormía y le pide que golpee a Francia con una sartén, sin embargo al final está no se atreve. _

_2__Refiriendose al segundo de tres secretos que la virgen de Fátima entregó a uno de tres pastores portugueses que observaron el milagro (Lucía, la mayor). En este segundo misterio, se decía que para salvar a las almas del infierno se debía de consagrar Rusia al Inmaculado Corazón y así vendría un tiempo de paz mundial, sin embargo esto nunca se hizo._

_-._

Bien, ahora voy a responder a algunos comentarios, no los respondo todos porque ya es muy tarde y ya hasta veo doble, tengo sueñito.

**MyobiXHitachiin: **No te preocupes, no los cambie por parejas, los cambie por… umm ¿por qué fue? Bueno, creo que el anime tuvo algo que ver en mi elección, pero en el intercambio de Rusia por EU, es porque así era necesario para el fic (risa maléfica)… a mi también se me haría muy raro ver esta pareja jeje.

**JuHahaMoutons: **Me hiciste reír muchísimo con lo de "Soy un niño de verdad" jaja aún me rio… no lo había visto de esa manera. Por cierto lo de Sacre Bleu, sí, ya me di cuenta -_- (leí una mala traducción del anime donde se usaba la palabra y decía dios mío… perdón por el error)

**Artemisav: **Pues que decir… Italia ¡es un despistado! Jaja, me alegro que te guste el fic ^^

**Sha-Lin: **Perdón por lo confuso, espero que este ya haya quedado más claro… aunque, mientras más países, más difícil es explicar la situación jeje, tendrán que usar un poco su imaginación, intenten recordar quien está en quien e imagínense la situación de esa forma n_nU.

**Mangetsu Miru-Chan: **¿Quién dijo que por poco? Jaja no te creas, estuvo cerca pero no llegó a tanto, principalmente por que Ucrania los detuvo.

**Mikaelaamaarhcp: **Sí, es lo que me gusta de Alemania jaja siempre igual xD. Bueno en este capítulo intenté sacar a España y a Romano (aunque en estos momentos no estoy en muy buenos términos con España, sacó a Alemania del mundial T_T) Pero no te preocupes, sí van a tener su capi aparte… (en cuanto se me ocurra algo -_-U)

**Maestro jedi: **Bueno, aquí esta la continuación, espero que también te guste tanto como los anteriores, pero si no, no te preocupes viene lo mejor (risa maléfica).

Bueno, esos son todos los que contesto, ya que… ¡Dios! Casi me duermo sobre el teclado.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana.

TsChÜs!


	5. Algo escrito como efecto inmediato

**Disclaimer: **Sí les había quedado alguna duda de si Hetalia era mío, lamento informarles que, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. No intento ganar nada con su creación, esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

Cómo que ya se me hace costumbre actualizar en la noche -_- pero bueno, hoy sí no ando desvelada, es sólo que me salí al cine. Fui a ver la de Karate Kid y, ahora le tengo un nuevo respeto a China xD. Pero para que los aburro con mi vida, mejor lean este capítulo que, creo, fue el más divertido para escribir jaja (hasta ahora).

Por cierto, este capitulo va dedicado a mi lindo wine bastard. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Francis! Que aunque se que muchos te quieren dar de palos, yo sí te quiero.

-.

**Cambio de Cuerpo**

_**Capítulo 5: Algo escrito como efecto inmediato**_

Todos los países abandonaron la sala sin muchas esperanzas, no querían hacer lo que el alemán había dicho, o más bien ordenado, pero no tenían muchas opciones, y despertar la confusión y el temor en sus habitantes no era, probablemente, lo más recomendable para hacer. Ahora toda la esperanza de regresar a la normalidad recaía en los hombros de tres preocupadas naciones.

Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, fueron los últimos en irse de la sala de reuniones. Todos los demás pasaron al lado suyo, deseándoles suerte o, simplemente, amenazándolos para que le echaran prisa.

Italia fue el primero en salir, que se fue directamente detrás de Alemania.

Suiza y Austria se retiraron, mirándose de forma seca, y murmurándose que pasara lo que pasara no debían arruinar ninguno la imagen del otro.

Varios pasos detrás de ellos iba Hungría, que le advertía a Liechtenstein que hiciera lo que hiciera, no tocara las revistas, videos y cintas de audio que ella guardaba debajo de su cama.

Polonia sacó a rastras a Lituania, y los demás países bálticos los siguieron.

Ucrania se puso a buscar a su hermana Belarús para irse juntas, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, al final se rindió y decidió irse sola.

Suecia y Finlandia les siguieron, Su aún miraba fijamente al pobre finlandés que avanzaba a trompicones por la constante vigilancia del otro.

En cambio España había salido corriendo con una cara de felicidad diciendo algo sobre pequeños niños italianos, y Romano, en cuanto lo escuchó, salió corriendo detrás de él lanzándole improperios.

China también había salido precipitadamente ya que, según él, el trabajo más importante había recaído sobre sus hombros, y no se daría por vencido hasta lograr ubicar a su pequeño Japón. El hecho que la islita asiática hubiera caído en su cuerpo era sólo un extra que lo impulsaba a buscar todavía más.

Los buscadores condenados se quedaron viendo los unos a los otros. Para Estados Unidos la cosa no le hacía mucha gracia, después de todo lo habían emparejado con Inglaterra, sí no hubiera sido por este pequeño detalle, tal vez ni le habría importado, después de todo, si encontraba la causa podría convertirse en el héroe al sacarlos a todos de la situación. Para Francia la cosa estaba igual, pero el que se sentía el verdadero perdedor era el inglés, ya que a él lo habían emparejado con las dos únicas personas a las que no soportaba.

"Simplemente perfecto, tal vez es mi castigo por haber causado todo eso" Pensó la nación abatida.

-Y bien ¿ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó Francia al ver que los otros dos países sólo se limitaban a pensar en lo suyo.

-Eh… pues no sé –Empezó a decir el inglés, pero fue interrumpido por Estados Unidos.

-Yo debo ir a convertirme en héroe y a sacar a Rusia de mi casa –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie- Y ustedes vendrán como mi respaldo.

Los dos europeos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Paso!

Estados Unidos salió de la sala, si no lo querían acompañar, mejor para él. Así él podría ser el único héroe, además le podrían entorpecer la operación completa. El americano sacó del uniforme del soviético una hoja de papel, en ella en grandes letras rojas decía: "Plan de invadir mi casa y traer a Rusia aún con la fuerza, aunque el general alemán dijo que no llamáramos la atención". Luego volvió a meter la mano en el abrigo del soviético y sacó otra hoja, ahora sí el plan. La otra hoja se le había acabado escribiendo el título.

Las otras dos naciones europeas se quedaron viendo cómo el estadounidense desaparecía con una risa maniática muy parecida a la del verdadero Rusia.

-Eso fue raro –Dijo Inglaterra.

De pronto de algún lugar debajo de la mesa, se escuchó un "bum… bum" y apareció Belarús, arrastrándose en el piso como si de una misión encubierto se tratase, y se alejó por el lugar por el que acababa de salir Estados Unidos con ese "bum… bum" proveniente de los prominentes pechos del cuerpo de su hermana, y susurrando "unión… unión… unión".

-Creo que eso fue más raro –Apuntó Francia.

Mientras tanto.

-Ahora, lo que debes de hacer… –Alemania estaba sermoneando, como siempre, a Italia. Se encontraban cerca de la casa del italiano, y el alemán no había querido dejarlo ir sin antes darle algunas instrucciones- Recuerda, intenta imitar mi conducta lo más que puedas, no hables de más, no hables de pasta, no coquetees con las mujeres de mi casa, no le lleves la contraria a mi jefe, no cantes, no llores, ni supliques piedad, no te metas en problemas, no seas… bueno tú.

Italia lo miraba con cara de consternación ante todos lo que el alemán le decía.

-También recuerda alimentar y sacar a pasear a mis perros, tienen una estricta rutina de ejercicios y quiero que te apegues a ella lo más que puedas –Alemania continuó con su larga lista de reglas- Y por favor, no les des de comer pasta.

-¡Muy bien! –Aceptó Italia dedicándole a su amigo un saludo militar.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba lo más importante, no quiero que te acobardes sí alguna otra nación aparece, pero siempre quiero que recuerdes que si esa persona llega a mi casa, olvides todo lo que te dije, te metas debajo de alguna mesa y me hables lo más pronto posible ¿entendido?

-Sí –Volvió a aceptar Italia.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo –Alemania se acercó a Italia y le tomó por los hombros, se tuvo que poner ligeramente de puntitas para poder mirar a los ojos del italiano- No importa lo que pase, quiero que regreses vivo, si tienes alguna dificultad llámame.

Italia tragó saliva pesadamente y asintió, luego Alemania lo soltó.

Justo cuando este empezaba a irse, Veneciano lo detuvo.

-Alemania, sonríe ¿sí? –Y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su amigo, este se la devolvió y cada quien se marchó por su lado.

El alemán no tardó en llegar a la casa italiana, su mente estaba llena de preocupaciones, no podía evitarlo, confiaba en su amigo, pero se sentía nervioso. Había tantas cosas que Italia podía llegar a arruinar en su casa, que hasta el simple pensamiento hizo que Alemania se estremeciera. Aún así intentó seguir el consejo de su amigo y respiró profundo contando hasta diez. Tenía que ver la situación por el lado bueno, al menos iba a tener tiempo de relajarse y tomarse esas merecidas vacaciones que había estado planeando desde hacía años.

Ya con una mejor mentalidad, Alemania pensó que tal vez lo mejor era darse una vuelta por la hermosa casa de su amigo Italia y disfrutar de la magia de la despreocupada nación.

Lamentablemente la paz no le duró mucho, ya que de la nada aparecieron España y Romano corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

-¡Ven acá maldito tonto pervertido! –Gritaba Romano en pos del español.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres que conozca a los lindos niños italianos? –Una risita lujuriosa escapó de sus labios- ¿O es acaso que no quieres que mire a ningún otro italiano más que a ti?

-¿¡Qué! ¡Diablos! ¡No digas tonterías!

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas así conmigo! –Reclamó juguetonamente España- ¿Por qué no vienes y jugueteamos un poco? Te dejaré tocar mi rulito.

Las dos naciones se detuvieron en su persecución, Romano estaba rojo de ira y España había adoptado una posición sexy mientras acariciaba el rulito que le salía de la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¡No lo toques! –Gritó Romano consternado y rojo.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó España de nuevo con esa picara carita- ¡Vamos, ven acá!

Y de pronto el perseguido se convirtió en el perseguidor, los dos países reanudaron su carrera pero regresando por donde había venido, sólo que esta vez España era el que iba persiguiendo al pobre Romano que corría como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el diablo.

-Y pensar que voy a tener que vivir con ese sujeto –Dijo Alemania en voz baja viendo como los dos desaparecían en un esquina.

Aún así, no debía dejar que esos dos le arruinaran su tiempo de paz, sólo se relajaría y la pasaría bien. Intentó mantenerse positivo pese a su naturaleza y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Italia, que era la puerta del final.

La habitación era amplia y espaciosa, con altos ventanales y las paredes llenas de fotografías y pinturas hechas por él mismo.

Alemania se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, observando todo a su alrededor. Había un pequeño escritorio cerca de la ventana, y en el otro lado estaba su amplia cama totalmente desordenada, había un espejo de cuerpo completo enfrente de ésta y pequeños montones de ropa alrededor de la habitación. Italia normalmente era ordenado, excepto cuando se le olvidaba que la ropa no iba en el piso.

Era casi un TOC1 y no lo podía evitar, si iba a estar durmiendo ahí, no lo iba a poder hacer con tanto desorden, Alemania empezó a recoger la ropa del piso y empezó a colgarla en el ropero mientras observaba los cuadros que el italiano había pintado. Su amigo era sumamente talentoso, y también era fanático de las fotografías. Había bastantes dónde salían él, Italia y Japón, y muchas de ellas eran fotos para las que el alemán no recordaba haber posado. También había otras un poco más antiguas, se podía ver al pequeño Italia al lado de Austria y Hungría, y algunas parecían que tampoco habían sido del conocimiento del austriaco.

A Alemania se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, Italia se veía muy lindo de pequeño, casi parecía niña.

Recogió un par de pantalones que parecía que no se habían usado y los acomodó en una percha para llevarlos al ropero. Fue entonces cuando una foto le llamó la atención. No era tan grande como los otros y el cuadro era más sencillo. En la imagen se veía al pequeño Italia junto a otro chico que el alemán no reconoció, vestía de negro y era sólo un poco más alto que el pequeño italiano a su lado. Le parecía misteriosamente familiar y se parecía mucho a él, sólo que con los ojos un poco más oscuros. Parecía ser un país, aunque Alemania no recordaba haberlo visto en las reuniones, y tampoco haberlo oído mencionar a Italia.

Alemania no le prestó demasiada atención, fuera quien fuere, si no había sido nombrado por su amigo, no era nadie que le incumbiera a él.

No le tomó mucho tiempo acabar con el desorden de la habitación y cuando por fin estuvo todo limpio, se dejó caer en la cama. Había sido un largo día y ahora sólo quería dormir. Mientras yacía recostado, se preguntó cómo le habría ido a Italia en su cuerpo, si lo conocía tan bien como lo hacía de seguro que ahora se encontraría comiendo pasta.

Se puso de pie, repentinamente le había agarrado el hambre al pensar en pasta. Parecía que pese al cambio de conciencia, su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo. Al pasar rumbo a la salida de la habitación, su vista periférica captó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a él y lo hizo regresar sobre sus pasos.

Alemania se miró detenidamente en el espejo, viendo esa imagen que tan bien conocía. Repasó cada uno de los detalles del cuerpo de Italia como nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer.

"De verdad que es un debilucho" Pensó mientras posaba frente al espejo.

Un sentimiento de pesar lo recorrió. Nunca le había gustado ser débil y ahora se encontraba en el país que se ganaba ese puesto por excelencia.

Intentó ver la situación por el lado amable, ahora podría poner a entrenar a Italia de verdad. Intentaría sacarle un poco de musculo a esa débil existencia mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

Se rió de su propia idea, de verdad que ahora estaba mucho más optimista y de mejor humor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Y con un suspiro de felicidad, se pasó la mano por entre el pelo, tal vez también debería de hacerle un pequeño recorte, de todos modos, llevaba tiempo diciéndole a Italia que se lo cortara. Sus dedos atraparon el rulito que salía por detrás de su oreja y lo sostuvo mientras lo miraba fijamente en el espejo.

Finalmente podría saber para qué era que servía ese mechoncito de pelo. Italia nunca se lo había dicho, pero Alemania había notado que se calmaba y se quedaba inusitadamente callado cada que alguien lo sostenía o le daba un leve tirón.

Lo sostuvo con delicadeza y mirando atentamente al espejo para que ninguna reacción escapara de sus ojos, le dio un tironcito.

-¡Oh! Mein Gott2 –Y el rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, Japón aún seguí sin creer la mala suerte que le tocaba. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tuviera tantos problemas en sólo una hora y media?

Luego de no haber podido usar ningún teléfono debido a que no traía ni un solo centavo, se había ido a sentar a un parque cercano, lo único que necesitaba era pensar un poco, encontrar la manera de salir de aquel lugar que ahora le parecía salido del mismo infierno y encontrar ayuda a su misterioso problema. Pero ¿cómo? No tenía dinero, ni manera de comunicarse con los demás países, además de que le daba miedo volver a las calles principales a preguntarle a alguna persona, había tanta gente que la última vez que había intentado eso casi le habían pasado por encima.

Pero alguna forma había de haber. Sólo era cuestión de pensar y de encontrarla.

Pero claro, quedarse sentado no le iba a solucionar el problema, tenía que ponerse en acción. Pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, descubrió que no podía. A un lado de él había un letrero que el asiático no había visto cuando se había sentado totalmente deprimido, "Pintura fresca".

-¡Oh Perfecto! –Hizo un gran esfuerzo hasta que logró zafarse, aunque terminó con una gran mancha blanca en el trasero. Que para colmo de males era perfectamente visible en el traje rojo que el chino se había puesto- ¿Qué más? –Preguntó alzando la vista al cielo.

Casi como si fuera una respuesta a la pregunta del japonés, una carro a gran velocidad pasó cerca de ahí y lo empapó con el agua del charco que estaba frente a él.

-Gracias –Respondió sarcásticamente mientras varios niños que había alrededor se reían.

Japón se salió del parque lo más rápido que pudo, y se alejó en dirección de las calles menos concurridas. Estaba empezando a tiritar debido al indeseado baño que se acababa de dar y a las frías corrientes de aire.

Estaba pasando por una de las calles pobres del barrio chino cuando de la nada un balón le dio directo en la cabeza. Y sí, era un balón de básquet.

El balón se alejó rebotando y Japón lo alcanzó antes de que se alejara más. Unos niños se acercaron.

-¡Disculpe! No lo vimos –Respondió el que estaba más cerca de él.

-No se preocupen –Respondió Japón tranquilamente. No debía descargar su enojo con los pequeños, después de todo, no había sido su culpa- Tengan.

Japón les cedió el balón a los niños.

-Shie shie3 –Respondieron los niños mientras se alejaban ya con el balón en las manos. Sólo uno se quedó detrás, viendo detenidamente a Japón.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? ¿Por qué está tan mojado?

-Ah… pues, digamos que no ha sido mi día –Respondió abatidamente.

-Lo lamento ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo? –Pese a que el pequeño sabía bien que no debía de hablar con gente extraña, la tristeza de Japón lo enterneció, además no parecía un mal sujeto.

-A menos que tengas un teléfono que puedo usar, creo que nada.

-Sólo tengo mi celular –Dijo el pequeño sacando el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo. Casi enseguida los ojos del japonés se encendieron de felicidad.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Me permitirías hacer una llamada? –Preguntó Japón esperanzado.

-Pues… supongo pero ¿a dónde? –Respondió el pequeño cediéndole el celular.

-A Alemania.

-¡Alemania! –Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par, eso iba a ser una llamada de larga distancia- No creo que mi saldo alcance.

-No te preocupes, tengo una clave especial –Respondió Japón sonriendo.

Y era verdad. Los países tenían entre ellos claves especiales para llamarse, debido a que normalmente siempre estaban en contacto gastaban mucho dinero, y de esta forma les salía más barato. Además de que les era más fácil encontrarse en caso de emergencia dado que algunas claves entraban al teléfono de la nación que estuviera más cerca.

Japón marcó rápidamente, pero antes de oprimir el botón de conectar llamada, se quedó pensativo un momento. Aunque le hablara a Alemania para informarle de su situación, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, sería mejor averiguar cerca de dónde estaba.

Borró los números que estaban en la pantalla y rápidamente marcó otro número.

Tres timbrazos y luego…

-¿Bueno?

-Estados Unidos-san, que bueno que contesta.

Mientras...

-Así que ¿eso es lo último que recuerdas? –Preguntó Francia.

Francia e Inglaterra se encontraban en la casa de Suiza, hablando con Austria y Hungría.

-Así es –Respondió Austria- Simplemente el sonido de un relámpago y luego creo que me desmaye.

-Igual yo –Apuntó Hungría.

-Umm… parece que todos concuerdan con eso –Dijo Inglaterra para sí mismo- ¿Habría tenido algo que ver?

-Pero dices que no estaba lloviendo –Siguió Francia.

-No, ni siquiera estaba nublado –Respondió Hungría.

-Tal vez ahí haya una pista –Dijo Francia para sí mismo- Un trueno pero sin señales de tormenta.

-Probablemente Hungría tenía razón y tal vez sí sea un castigo de Dios –Apuntó Austria, también pensando para sí mismo.

Al lado suyo Hungría se movió nerviosamente.

-Eh… tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo –Se excusó mientras se levantaba y desaparecía por una puerta.

Las demás naciones siguieron hablando, pero Hungría no se fue al baño, dobló en otra esquina y despareció en la cocina.

-No puedo dejar que esto siga así, ya sé que es mi culpa. Lo siento –Se recriminó para sí misma mientras sacaba una sartén de una de las gavetas de la cocina- pero lo arreglaré.

Y empuñó la sartén como si fuera un arma mortal con una risita maniaca. Salió por la puerta y fue de regresó a la sala donde los demás estaban reunidos.

Se quedó quieta en la sala, contemplando a los países, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿A quién debía pegarle? ¿Al cuerpo o al espíritu?

Un minuto de duda y llegó a la conclusión ¡A ambos!

Hungría salió desde su escondite y se acercó lentamente. Avanzó por detrás de las dos naciones, quedando frente a Austria que rápidamente se dio cuenta de la actitud extraña de la mujer.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó este, alertando a Francia y a Inglaterra, pero la húngara era mucho más rápida que ellos.

¡PAFF! ¡PAFF!

Dos golpes rápidos y certeros, y Francia yacía sobre Inglaterra, los dos inconscientes, los dos sobre el sillón de Suiza a punto de caerse.

-¡¿Qué… por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó alarmado Austria viendo a las dos naciones tiradas cómicamente una sobre otra.

-Tenía que ser hecho –Respondió la húngara levantando las manos como si le consagrara el acto a Dios- ¡Oh! Pero mira de qué forma quedaron… ¡diablos! ¿Dónde deje la cámara?

Al parecer la santidad no le duraba mucho a Hungría, que buscaba desesperadamente una cámara de fotos para tomar la escena y probablemente subirla a internet, en su página no apta para menores de edad. Austria sólo se sostenía el tabique nasal con los ojos cerrados y respirando lentamente para intentar calmarse.

-Ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellos? –Preguntó mirando iracundamente a la húngara que había logrado encontrar una cámara y ahora tomaba fotos como loca.

Hungría se detuvo por unos momentos y se colocó la mano bajo la barbilla para pensar mejor, luego una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Ayúdame a colocarle un traje de mucama a Inglaterra y otro de conejita playboy a Francia.

-¿¡Estás loca! ¡No te voy a ayudar a hacer eso! –Exclamó alterado Austria.

-Está bien, está bien, pero no te me esponjes –Respondió Hungría, luego una idea mejor llegó a su mentecita yaoi- Ponte el traje de enfermera y lo hacemos parecer un trío.

-¿¡QUÉ!

Hungría salió corriendo detrás de Austria, no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad tan buena como ésta, y el pobre austriaco, bueno, de seguro que corrió más rápido que en una retirada italiana.

Mientras, en un barco que cruzaba el atlántico.

Estados Unidos estaba de pie en la cubierta, observando como el barco avanzaba tranquilamente por el agua, deseando que avanzara más rápido. Ya estaba tan cerca de su hogar y de ese ruso, que había usurpado su cuerpo y quién sabe qué maldades estaba haciendo en su casa.

Se acercó a la proa del barco, y se detuvo en la barandilla, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, sabía que no era el momento apropiado para hacer eso pero, nah ¿a quién le importaba?

-¡I´m the King of the World!4 –Gritó mientras se paraba en la barandilla y abría los brazos.

-¡Entonces yo seré tú Rose! –Estados Unidos apenas tuvo tiempo de voltearse antes de que Belarús le saltara encima y por poco y hace que los dos se caigan del barco.

**¡Tsuzuku!**

_1__ El __Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo (T.O.C.)__es un síndrome psiquiátrico perteneciente al grupo de los desórdenes de ansiedad.__En las personas que sufren este tipo de desorden, el pensamiento aparece dominado por una idea intrusiva o secuencia de ideas, que buscan apagar con comportamientos rituales, casi siempre muy caprichosos. Dentro de los T.O.C más comunes está el de los Limpiadores, que sienten una imperiosa necesidad de que todo a su alrededor este limpio. _

_2__ Mein Gott significa dios mío en alemán. (Y esta vez sí investigue n_nU)_

_3__Shie shie significa gracias en chino, no estoy bien segura de cómo sea la escritura correcta, porque en otros lados veo que la ponen xie xie. _

_4__ "¡Soy el rey del mundo!" Frase famosísima de la también famosa película "Titanic". Jack (el personaje masculino principal, interpretado por Leonardo DiCaprio) lo grita mientras está encima de la barandilla en la proa del barco con Rose (interpretada por Kate Winslet) abrazándolo por detrás. _

.-

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, y quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron. ¡Gracias! ¡Thanks! ¡Grazzie! ¡Merci! ¡Danke! ¡Spaisíva! ¡Arigatou! ¡Tack! ¡Shie shie! ¡Dziakuju! ¡Dyakooyu! ¡Dekoju! ¡Paldies! ¡Köszönom!

Bueno, ahora voy a contestar algunos comentarios.

**Izumi-chan:** Jaja, créeme fue una de las primeras cosas en que pensé cuando se me ocurrió la idea para el fic.

**PopcornD123:** ¡Galleta! (Salta por la galleta y se estampa contra la pantalla de la computadora) Auch… ¡Diablos! Ya es la 34 vez que me pasa T_T Pero bueno, aquí está la continuación.

**Mangetsu Miru-Chan:** Jaja, sí, tengo un trabajo macabro preparado para Rusia que no va a hacer del agrado de Estados Unidos... bueno más bien del mundo en general.

**Mikaelaamaarhcp:** Tranqui, tranqui, en este capi no sale Rusia, pero en el siguiente sí, y va hacer cositas malas kolkolkol.

**gore hetare:** "Turquía quedó en cuerpo turco"? Como que no entendí eso, ni siquiera sale Turquía. (Pero haré que salga, probablemente en algunos capis más, junto con Grecia).

**Maestro jedi:** Probablemente si haya algo de FrUk pero un poco más adelante, también de todas las demás parejas.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Hasta el siguiente miércoles (o Jueves ya no sé xD).

TsChÜs!


	6. Encuentros inesperados

**Disclaimer: **Sí les había quedado alguna duda de si Hetalia era mío, lamento informarles que, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. No intento ganar nada con su creación, esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

Ah! Finalmente, aquí esta, luego de mucho tiempo el 6 capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero me fui de vacaciones y pues… no había internet U_U y cuando quise ir a un cyber mi queridísima mamá me dijo que no me iba a dar dinero y pues ni modo, los dejé una semana colgados.

Pero lo bueno es que tuve buen tiempo para escribir n_n lo único malo es que la siguiente semana entro a la escuela y tal vez vaya a tener más problemas para publicar, pero si no me dejan mucha tarea seguiré por aquí cada semana.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos disfrute el capítulo!

-.

**Cambio de Cuerpo**

_**Capítulo 6: Encuentros inesperados **_

~Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)1~

Algo empezó a sonar y a vibrar en algún lugar del gran escritorio. Rusia abrió varios cajones del escritorio del americano buscando la fuente del molesto ruido que lo había sacado de su ensoñación. Finalmente, dentro del tercer cajón encontró un pequeño celular negro de última generación y con un pequeño colgante de Superman. Durante el trascurso de la semana le habían estado llamando a la casa, pero él no había querido contestar debido a que tenía una gran oportunidad en las manos y no iba a desperdiciarlo, por supuesto que no. Desconocía la situación exacta de los demás, sólo sabía que había sido algo como un intercambio a nivel global, y eso simplemente hacía su de su plan algo más fácil de realizar.

Pero había algo nuevo con esta llamada, para empezar era la primera que entraba al celular, y en segundo, era un código de emergencia: 388327-64. No, más bien un código de rastreo, y el último par de números, le indicaban que era una llamada desde alguna casa de campo de China. El hecho de que la llamada hubiera entrado a su celular significaba que era desde cerca de la casa del norteamericano.

La cara se le iluminó a Rusia, una llamada desde China, simplemente perfecto. Para poner en marcha su plan iba a necesitar un par de aliados, principalmente había pensado en su propia casa, sus hermanas y los bálticos, pero China era un pez gordo que tampoco debía dejar escapar, especialmente en esta situación.

Presionó el botón verde de contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-Estados Unidos-san, que bueno que contesta –Japón estaba aliviado, al fin una voz amigable.

Pero para Rusia era casi como si le estuvieran saliendo las mejores cartas en el juego. El había escuchado definitivamente la voz de China, pero había un pequeño cambio que el ruso notó casi enseguida, el timbre y el tono eran más suaves, más reservados, además estaba la falta del sufijo característico del asiático, no había duda, ese era Japón. Sin embargo decidió seguir con el juego.

-¿China? ¿Eres tú? –Dijo con un inocente tono divertido, mientras miraba por la ventana. De verdad que nuca se cansaba de ese hermoso paisaje, siempre lleno de flores y de vida, con los rayos del sol cayendo suavemente y colándose juguetonamente por entre las hojas de los manzanos, creando sombras maravillosas sobre el césped.

-Eh… no, es algo un poco complicado –Empezó nerviosamente Japón, no sabía bien como le podría explicar la situación, parecía algo tan irreal, tan imposible, que pensó que nadie le podría creer, de hecho, ni el mismo lo creía aún.

Rusia estaba gratamente sorprendido. Según lo que escuchaba, Japón no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, tampoco parecía saber que él no era el único que estaba en la misma situación.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Rusia inocentemente, era esencial que siguiera el juego. Así sería más fácil atraer a Japón.

-Eh… pues parece que estoy atrapado en una situación un poco extraña, no entiendo lo que sucedió, pero puedo decir que no soy China, bueno, sí es el cuerpo de China, pero no soy él… bueno, técnicamente sí, pero… umm… quiero decir que en realidad… oh bueno… emm –El pequeño nipón estaba teniendo problemas para explicarse, ya que ni el mismo comprendía que pasaba. Del otro lado de la línea, Rusia lo escuchaba entretenido- ¡Oh por Kami-sama2! soy Japón, por extraño que eso suene –Japón terminó su oración no muy convencido, se había escuchado a sí mismo pronunciar esas palabras, y no le sonaban para nada cuerdas o normales, pero ¿qué en esa situación era normal?

-Vaya, eso sí que es extraño –Respondió el ruso sin perder su característico tono inocente pero tranquilo, algo que en el cuerpo del norteamericano era muy raro.

-¿Me… me cree? –Preguntó incrédulo Japón, escuchando atentamente.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Emm… no lo sé, ¿tal vez porque suena como un completo disparate?

-No te preocupes por eso –Aseguró Rusia, aún mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro y no apartaba la vista de la ventana. Para Japón significaba una grandiosa oportunidad de conseguir ayuda y salir de su complicada situación, pero había algo que se le hacía muy raro en la actitud del supuesto norteamericano- ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Pues no lo sé, llevo perdido todo el día –Respondió Japón tristemente.

-No te preocupes, rastrearé la llamada y mandaré a alguien a buscarte –Dijo el ruso mientras oprimía el botón del interfón para llamar a sus subordinados.

-¿En… en serio? ¡Arigatou3! –Finalmente lo sacarían de ese lugar, finalmente podría saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, y más importante que eso, finalmente podría saber que era lo que le había pasado a su cuerpo y a su casa.

La llamada se cortó luego de que Rusia logró localizar al japonés, le aseguró que la ayuda ya iba en camino y se encargó de que algunos de los agentes del servicio secreto fueran por él.

Rusia dejó el celular en la mesa, ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar a…

-Excuse me –Uno do los subordinados de Estados Unidos llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta del estudio de su patria. Rusia se giró bruscamente y observó como la puerta se abría apenas un poco para dejar paso a la cabeza del hombre- We have a problem sir4.

Le costó un momento al ruso comprender lo que el americano le decía. Había un problema, ahora entendía, pero ¿qué clase de problema podría haber?

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Rusia observando detenidamente al sujeto, intentando adivinar cuál sería el motivo de su presencia.

-Acabamos de recibir un reporte de un barco de pasajeros hundido en el atlántico, poco antes de llegar al puerto de Nueva York.

-Eso es grave ¿qué sucedió? –Eso era inquietante, ¿podría tratarse de un ataque terrorista o algo por el estilo? Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada como eso, era lo que menos necesitaba el ruso en esos momentos.

-Pues aún no lo sabemos bien, parece que fue una especie de boicot interno.

-¿Boicot interno?

-Sí, parece ser que fue obra de uno de los pasajeros, estamos intentando descubrir si era un ataque terrorista.

-Es extraño –Dijo Rusia pensando en voz alta, tranquilamente sentado con una mano bajo el mentón. Una visión un tanto extraña para el subordinado, que veía a un Norteamérica tranquilo, pensativo y tomándose las cosas con calma- ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

-No lo sabemos, lo único que logramos descubrir fue esto –Dijo el hombre mientras de alguno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, sacaba lo que parecía un largo cuchillo de cocina con mango negro y bien afilado.

En cuanto el ruso colocó la mirada sobre ese objeto de brillante superficie, se le fue el alma a los pies. Pudo sentir como toda su sangre huía de su rostro y un perlado sudor frío empezaba a bajarle por la frente. En todo el mundo ese objeto era especial, mortalmente especial, y el dueño de ese cuchillo era todavía peor que el arma misma. No era necesaria una investigación, él ya sabía de quien se trataba, no era un ataque terrorista, era algo que Rusia consideraba peor.

Belarús. Su loca, enamorada y psicópata hermana menor que, en comparación, lo hacía ver como la persona más normal del planeta. Pero no había tiempo para quedarse asustado como colegiala, debía de seguir con su plan, no podía olvidar que su hermana era una valiosa aliada.

-¿Qué… qué… qué hay de los pasajeros? –Logró articular luego de tragar saliva pesadamente. El subordinado se había quedado pasmado viendo el duelo interno de su nación, su momento de shock y ese terror controlado que aún lo parecía dominar.

-Pues, los rescatistas acudieron muy rápido y todos los pasajeros lograron ser rescatados… bueno, casi todos –El hombre dijo esto con una mueca de incomodidad, como si no le gustara hablar de eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Rusia temiendo la respuesta.

-En el barco viajaban 273 pasajeros, sólo encontramos a 271. Dos siguen perdidos.

Muy bien, eso era algo inesperado, el ruso sólo había previsto a su hermana, desconocía quién podría ser la otra persona que seguía desaparecida. Lo único que Rusia esperaba era que en la locura de su hermana no se hubiera llevado a algún inocente civil. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado, ¿para qué demonios habría tenido su hermana que hundir un barco? ¿Qué beneficio le aportaba eso? Sólo Dios lo sabía.

Ahora, en lo que se debía de preocupar era en encontrarla y lograr que le apoyara en sus planes, aunque eso no debería ser muy difícil de conseguir teniendo en cuenta el amor que su hermana le profesaba. Sí se lo pensaba con cuidado, detrás de esa cortina de fanatismo y amor malsano, existía en Belarús una persona noble, confiable e incluso tierna, definitivamente era una buena aliada y Rusia la necesitaba.

El ruso dejó caer la cabeza en el escritorio mientras un aura negra de pesimismo le cubría. ¿A quién demonios engañaba? La mujer estaba loca y punto. El subordinado, que aún no se había movido de la puerta, observaba a su patria deprimida con alarma, ¿tan grave era la situación con el barco como para que Estados Unidos se deprimiera?

-¡Holy crap5! Esto debe ser peor que lo del 11 de septiembre –Dijo en voz baja.

Mientras tanto, China…

-¡Diablos! Creo que ya pase por esta calle-aru.

…se perdió.

Luego de la reunión, este se había apresurado en la búsqueda de su pariente asiático. Así que, cómo no podía recordar donde había sido el último lugar en el que había estado, había decidido empezar por las casas que se encontraban en su continente, aunque claro, eran tantas, que probablemente le llevaría días.

En ese momento ya había buscado en tres de sus casas y no había logrado encontrar nada, ni siquiera una pista, y lo peor del caso era que ya tenía hambre. Claro, antes de dejar su cuerpo él ya había comido, pero Japón apenas estaba por hacerlo, así que tenía el estomago vacío.

Vagó por varias de las calles, indeciso de que comer. Todos los escaparates anunciaban comida china, pero él no tenía precisamente ganas de comer eso, así que siguió pasando sin destino fijo hasta que finalmente se salió del barrio chino y se perdió. En algún lugar de Turquía.

-Sí, ya pase por esta calle, recuerdo esa mancha-aru –Dijo a sí mismo señalando una gran mancha de humedad en la pared de ladrillo más cercana a él- Y también recuerdo a ese sujeto… ¿aru?

Acababa de notar a un sujeto cerca de él que se escondía entre la multitud y que se había escondido detrás de una pared luego de que notó la mirada del chino, el mismo sujeto que había visto en la calle pasada, y en la pasada, y cuando había pasado por esa pequeña plaza… muy bien, ahí había algo raro.

El corazón de China se aceleró, ¿acaso lo estaban siguiendo? ¿Acaso pensaban hacerle algo malo? ¿Lo querían robar? ¿Lo querían secuestrar? ¿Sería por dinero? ¿Por poder? Mientras todas estas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente como abejas furiosas, China había acelerado el paso, observando con horror como el sujeto también aceleraba su paso y lo seguía de cerca. En eso, se detuvo de golpe, con el corazón en un hilo, el chino decidió que lo mejor era enfrentar al sujeto y lentamente se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

A su lado había un gran escaparate con un gran y lustroso ventanal, el reflejo que este le devolvió captó la atención de China, su aspecto pequeño, su cara suave y pequeña, esa expresión de inocencia, su cuerpo delgado cubierto con esa gigantesca ropa que lo hacía ver incluso más pequeño de lo que era. Era verdaderamente lindo.

Y fue con ese último pensamiento que la idea le cruzó por la cabeza, ¿y si no era por dinero ni por poder? ¿Y si era por…?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y la sangre huyó de su rostro. Ahora encarar al sujeto no sonaba tan bien como antes. Se dio la vuelta con más rapidez que antes y, dándole la espalda al sujeto, se echó a correr. Sin embargo su indeseable sombra se pegaba a él como un chicle Clorets recién lanzado al piso.

Todo lo que China deseaba era que ese hombre dejara de seguirlo, necesitaba perderlo en algún lugar, y que mejor lugar que entre la gente. Se metió rápidamente entre las calles más grandes y llegó hasta la misma pequeña plaza por la que antes había pasado. Pese al temor que le oprimía el pecho, no pudo evitar enojarse, era la segunda vez de pasaba por esa plaza, ¿acaso lo único que sabía hacer era caminar en círculos? Mientras refunfuñaba, se olvidó del camino que iba siguiendo y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una pared le salió de la nada chocando duramente contra él. El golpe le sacudió la cabeza y lo desorientó hasta que perdió el equilibrio y, mientras caía, pudo sentir dos hilillos de sangre que resbalaban por su labio saliendo de su nariz y dándole un sabor salado a su legua. Chocó fuertemente contra el duro suelo adoquinado y perdió el conocimiento.

Los rayos del sol le daban duramente en la cara haciéndole más difícil abrir los ojos, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sus extremidades se quejaban por la dureza del lugar en la que se hallaba recostado, también le dolía la nariz, que parecía aún derramaba algo de sangre. Aún así, logró abrir los ojos y, tras parpadear un par de veces, logró enfocar. Delante de él sólo había un brillante cielo azul y un imperdonable sol. Se logró erguir hasta quedar sentado y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el parque cercano a la plaza donde se había desmayado, acostado sobre una banca de parque y a un lado de él estaba aquel sujeto que lo seguía profundamente dormido.

-¡Diablos-aru! –Exclamó este intentando alejarse de su acosador lentamente, haciendo todo lo posible para no despertarlo pero, mientras se bajaba cuidadosamente de la banca donde había estado descansando, pisó la cola de uno de los diez gatos que dormitaban debajo de ellos.

Ante el estruendoso chillido el hombre dormido a un lado de él se despertó de golpe y miró a todos lados confundido.

-¿Qué…?

China se quedó como de piedra, capturado infraganti en su huída y con diez gatos que le bufaban desde el suelo.

-Oh, ya has despertado –Dijo el hombre lentamente y con voz monótona. El chino se relajó instantáneamente al descubrir quién era la misteriosa figura que lo había estado siguiendo.

-¡Turquía! Me habías espantado-aru.

-No soy Turquía –Respondió sencillamente este, viéndolo a través de la máscara que le cubría el rostro mientras recogía al gato al que China le había pisado la cola.

-¡Ah! Ya –Dijo el chino comprendiendo, de todos modos, ellos también habían estado en la reunión.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, cierto italiano rompía todas las reglas que le habían dicho.

-Vaya, es una tarde tan bonita –Exclamaba este mientras paseaba felizmente por las calles de la casa de Alemania. Era una de esas tardes de verano, poco antes de que el sol se ocultara, cuando el calor del día ha disminuido pero aún sin el típico frío de la noche.

Había mucha gente en la calle, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol, compartiendo historias acerca de sus días con sus vecinos, o preparándose para la ajetreada vida nocturna, algunos bebían, otros disfrutaban alguna golosina y los niños aún jugaban en los parques.

A Italia todo esto le encantaba, ver tanta gente y tanta algarabía, era simplemente encantador. Y claro, no había podido resistirse a salir a pasear un rato. Aunque claro, pasear para él significaba perseguir a un gato por casi tres cuadras, impresionado por cuanto podía correr sin cansarse, platicar con cada muchacha linda que se le cruzaba en el camino y perder casi la mitad de los ahorros de Alemania en una partida de póker con unos vecinos, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo jugar. Ahora simplemente se paseaba tranquilamente por unas calles menos concurridas, preguntándose a donde se podrían haber ido los perros que se suponía estaba paseando y a los que había perdido cuando se fue de tras de ese gato.

-Qué extraño, me pregunto ¿a dónde se habrán ido? –Se dijo a sí mismo mientras buscaba detrás de un árbol- Espero que sepan como regresar a casa.

Se dejó caer en una banca cercana, intentando no pensar en lo que Alemania le haría si llegaba a perder a alguna de sus mascotas. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo, y ya habían empezado a aparecer algunas estrellas, ya iba siendo hora de regresar a casa, a cenar, a cenar un poco de pasta… y a rogar que los perros ya estuvieran allí.

Apenas si había pensado en eso, cuando un sonido le llamó la atención, era apenas un sonidito casi inaudible, como el pillar de un pájaro, pero más suavecito. Italia empezó a buscar el origen del sonido, hasta que dio con una diminuta cosita amarilla que le miraba desde la rama del árbol detrás del cual había intentado hallar a sus mascotas extraviadas.

-¡Qué bonito! –Dijo levantándose de la banca y acercándose a la rama donde estaba posado el pollito- ¿Qué haces aquí solito?

El pollito le respondió con un nuevo "pio" un poco más fuerte y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso estás perdido? –Italia acercó las manos para tomar al pollito pero al parecer este no estaba dispuesto y, cuando las yemas de los dedos del italiano se acercaron lo suficiente, el animalito le soltó un buen picotazo- ¡Auch! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso! –Lloriqueó el italiano alejando las manos y con el dedo afectado en la boca. El ave sólo aleteo felizmente y siguió observándolo.

-Malo pollito, malo pollito –Regañó Italia- No debes hacer eso.

Italia iba a seguir regañando al animalito cuando un grito inesperado a sus espaldas le llamó la atención. Por la esquina acababa de aparecer un hombre alto, de mirada malévola y ojos rojos.

-¡Gilbird! ¿Dónde estás? –El hombre se detuvo al ver a su hermano peleándose con su pollito mascota- Oh, West ¿qué estás haciendo?

**¡Tsuzuku!**

_1__Canción, Poker Face de Lady Gaga. (Había pensado en alguna de Britney Spears pero, nah, esta me gustó más.) _

_2__Kami-sama, es en japonés Dios._

_3__Arigatou significa gracias, también en japonés._

_4__Excuse me, we have a problema sir, significa perdone, tenemos un problema señor. _

_5__Holy Crap, literalmente traducido como santa porquería. Es una frase comúnmente usada para expresar sorpresa o desconcierto. Viene siendo algo así como el Sacre Bleau francés. _

_-._

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, y quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron. ¡Gracias! ¡Thanks! ¡Grazzie! ¡Merci! ¡Danke! ¡Spaisíva! ¡Arigatou! ¡Tack! ¡Shie shie! ¡Dziakuju! ¡Dyakooyu! ¡Dekoju! ¡Paldies! ¡Köszönom!

Bueno, ahora voy a contestar algunos comentarios.

**Izumi-chan: **Y estoy planeando que se ponga mejor juju, tengo tantos planes macabros! Dios, soy mala xD.

**PopcornD123: **(Muy ocupada comiendo galletas) Sí… galleta! Jeje bueno, aquí el siguiente capí espero que también este tan bueno como para merecer galleta (ojitos de cachorrito) lo hice con cariño jeje.

**artemisav:** Sí, yo también espero que alcance a Austria y pues esa llamada sí va a servir para algo, pero no le va a servir precisamente a Japón, más bien le va a servir a Rusia.

**Mikaelaamaarhcp:** No te preocupes, aunque a Italia le prohibieron ser Italia, no lo puede evitar, es algo que se lleva en la sangre xD jajá. Y aquí sí sale, también mí querido, Iván. Él va a tener un muy importante papel en la historia.

**MyobiXHitachiin:** Sí, ese definitivamente fue mi capi favorito, pero pues este tampoco me quedó tan mal, aunque no tiene tanta comedia -_- Pero ni modo, se pone mejor.

**Maestro jedi:** Jajá los sé, la pequeña y linda Lily con mente de Hungría, sigo riéndome cuando lo imagino jajá. Sobre tus dudas, no te preocupes, obtendrás las respuestas a esas y otras más en el siguiente capítulo de Cambio de Cuerpo! xD

**MomokoBoom: **A no te preocupes, la escuela es primero, aunque nos duela admitirlo -_- yo también ya estoy próxima a entrar, pero espero que no me dejen mucha tarea. Tomate tu tiempo, estoy segura que me vas a deslumbrar cuando por fin acabes el dibujo, animo!

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Hasta el siguiente miércoles (sí es que no me dejan mucha tarea verdad)

TsChÜs!


	7. ¡Pasta! ¡Piano? Planes?

**Disclaimer: **Sí les había quedado alguna duda de si Hetalia era mío, lamento informarles que, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. No intento ganar nada con su creación, esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

Wow, creo que está vez si me pase! Lo lamento mucho en, serio! Los dejé casi dos meses sin actualizar! Ni para que les dé escusas tontas ¿verdad? Sólo decir que intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir y, a cambio de mi larga ausencia, les traigo un súper capitulazo, en serio súper largo y bastante divertido de escribir, pero con eso de la escuela no tuve mucho tiempo. Oh bueno, pero finalmente aquí esta y espero que lo disfruten mucho!

-.

**Cambio de Cuerpo**

_**Capítulo 7: ¡Pasta! ¡Piano?¿Planes? **_

Italia se quedó estático conteniendo la respiración, como a un niño al que acababan de atrapar en el medio de una travesura, sin saber que hacer o decir.

El pollito sobre la rama lanzó un feliz "pio" y, aleteando rápidamente para prevenir la caída, se bajó del árbol. Se fue dando saltitos hasta su dueño que se agachó y lo recogió suavemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó Prusia colocando a Gilbird sobre su cabeza con ternura. Se quedó mirando a su hermano, desconcertado por la mirada que ofrecía, el pelo despeinado, la cabeza ladeada y los ojos semicerrados.

El aludido no respondió, Italia seguía sin saber qué hacer, podía recordar que Alemania le había dicho algo respecto a la persona que se encontraba frente de él, pero no podía recordarlo con claridad, y dentro de su cabeza se desarrollaba toda una revolución, mientras su mente se daba de topes tratando de acordarse. ¿Qué era todo lo que le había dicho Alemania?

-¿West? –Prusia se acercó a su hermano, visiblemente preocupado de la cara de ausente que tenía en el rostro- ¿Estás bien?

Nada. Italia seguía perdido, pensando. Que ahora notaba era algo verdaderamente difícil de realizar. Intentaba recordar la conversación que había tenido con su amigo.

_Lo que Alemania dijo:_

-Ahora, lo que debes de hacer, recuerda, intenta imitar mi conducta lo más que puedas, no hables de más, no hables de pasta, no coquetees con las mujeres de mi casa, no le lleves la contraria a mi jefe, no cantes, no llores, ni supliques piedad, no te metas en problemas, no seas… bueno tú. También recuerda alimentar y sacar a pasear a mis perros, tienen una estricta rutina de ejercicios y quiero que te apegues a ella lo más que puedas y por favor, no les des de comer pasta. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba lo más importante, no quiero que te acobardes sí alguna otra nación aparece, pero siempre quiero que recuerdes que si esa persona llega a mi casa, olvides todo lo que te dije, te metas debajo de alguna mesa y me hables lo más pronto posible ¿entendido?

_Lo que Italia entendió: _

Recuerda, intenta imitarme lo más que puedas, no hables de más, habla de pasta, coquetea con las mujeres de mi casa, canta, no llores, suplica piedad cuando te metas en problemas. También recuerda alimentar y sacar a pasear a mis perros lo más que puedas y por favor, dales de comer pasta. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba lo más importante, si alguna otra nación aparece, olvida todo lo que te dije, metete debajo de alguna mesa y me hablas lo más pronto posible ¿entendido?

-Muy bien –Gritó de repente Italia, sobresaltando a Prusia. Se puso a mirar alrededor en busca de alguna mesa, pero como estaba en el medio de un parque, la presencia de una mesa hubiera sido un tanto extraña, pero había una banca, Italia se quedó mirándola pensando en si sería lo mismo.

El sobresaltado y sacado de oda Prusia se quedó viendo a su hermano con más preocupación que antes, ¿qué diablos le sucedía?

-Un momento –Dijo Italia deteniéndose en sus pensamientos acerca de la banca, obviamente hablando consigo mismo- Alemania dijo que "si una nación aparecía", él ya no es una nación ¿será lo mismo?

Se quedó estático por otros 5 minutos mientras meditaba la situación, y llegó a una esperada solución.

-No sé qué hacer –Y dejó caer la cabeza abatido.

Prusia seguía observándolo, aunque disimuladamente había empezado a alejarse de su hermano mientras asentía con la cabeza, siguiéndole el juego. Bueno, ni tan disimuladamente ya que Italia se dio cuenta y se le quedó viendo, divertido. El prusiano notó que habían descubierto su plan y se detuvo, los dos se quedaron mirando y luego de un momento incómodo se echaron a reír.

El estómago de Italia rugió molesto, hambriento. De todos modos ya era hora de la cena.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? Hay un buen restaurante aquí cerca. –Dijo Prusia aún pensando que la actitud de su hermano era rara, pero pensando que de todos modos Alemania siempre había sido raro.

-¡Qué bien! –Saltó Italia aplaudiendo felizmente, sacando de onda nuevamente a Prusia- Pero… -el italiano se detuvo, pensando que tal vez no era tan buena idea- Se supone que debería de hablarle a Alemania… oh bueno, ni siquiera sé donde hay un teléfono ¡Vamos!

Y el italiano en cuerpo alemán tomó la mano de Prusia que seguía observándolo en shock y se alejó dando saltitos llevándose fácilmente al hermano de su cuerpo con él.

El camino hasta el restaurante fue tranquilo, pero el nerviosismo de Prusia iba en aumento con cada cuadra que pasaban. Sí bien su hermano siempre había sido muy raro en comparación con él, esta nueva actitud era simplemente imposible. Todo relajado, todo feliz y despreocupado, definitivamente ese no era su hermano. Prusia observó a su compañero, iba felizmente a su lado recitando una y otra vez Ve~.

Finalmente llegaron hasta un pequeño establecimiento, acogedor y con un buen número de gente que hablaban animadamente, obviamente bajo los efectos del alcohol, algunos se veían bien pasados. Era uno de esos restaurants-bar con un ambiente no precisamente familiar.

Los dos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, no pasó mucho hasta que uno de los meseros se acercó a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué les sirvo? –Preguntó un joven con cara de cansancio.

-Queremos dos cervezas y… –Empezó a decir Prusia, pero Italia lo interrumpió.

-Eh… en realidad yo prefiero un poco de vino –El italiano miró al mesero con una agradable sonrisa, no notando que su compañero abría los ojos desmesuradamente y se ponía pálido- Y también –Italia levantó el pequeño menú que estaba en la mesa frente a él- un plato grande de espagueti.

El mesero anotó todo en una pequeña libreta y tomó el menú de Italia, luego se volvió hacia Prusia.

-¿Y usted?

Sin embargo este seguía con la mirada puesta en su hermano, con creciente recelo. De pronto el hambre se le había ido así que sólo le hizo una señal al mesero con la mano para indicarle que no quería nada. El mesero se retiró tomando también el menú de Prusia y se alejó, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

Italia cruzó la mirada con Prusia y le dedicó una sonrisa, y eso fue todo, fue más de lo que el prusiano pudo soportar.

-¿Qué diablos te picó? –Empezó a decir mientras le tomaba la temperatura, le tomaba el pulso, le abría los ojos para mirarle las pupilas, le abría la boca para mirarle la garganta, y ya que estaba en eso, aprovechaba y le metía el dedo ensalivado a la oreja- Tú no eres así, ¿qué te paso? ¿Te caíste de un acantilado de cabeza? ¿Te fumaste algo raro? ¿Hicieron experimentos extraños contigo?

-¿Qué? No… ah basta, no hagas eso –Decía Italia intentado alejar a Prusia que no dejaba de toquetearlo.

En un desesperado intento por deshacerse de las "codiciosas" manos del prusiano, lo empujó, pero desacostumbrado como estaba a la nueva fuerza que tenía, usó de más y terminó lanzándolo contra la silla y derribándolo con todo y ella. Prusia fue a caer de espalada, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza y quedando no de una forma precisamente cómoda con su asiento oprimiéndole los riñones. El alboroto causó que todo el bar silenciara y observara con curiosidad a los causantes, después de todo aún era muy temprano para que comenzaran las discusiones.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡No quería hacer eso! Yo… –Empezó a disculparse el italiano, preocupado de que su acción le fuera a traer problemas. Se acercó temeroso a donde había ido a parar su hermano. Este, al parecer, se encontraba bien, sólo un poco confundido.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó inocentemente Italia mientras le tendía la mano a Prusia para ayudar a incorporarse.

-Creo… –Respondió este sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos y reprimiendo una mueca de dolor, pero ignoró la gentil mano que se le ofrecía y casi enseguida saltó contra el italiano- ¿¡Quién te dio permiso de tocar mi awesome persona?

Prusia encaró al pobre Italia con enojó y este sólo temblaba y se encogía aún con toda la gran estatura del cuerpo de Alemania.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡En serio que no era mi intención! ¡De verdad! –El prusiano se le quedó viendo sorprendido, sintiendo como su infundado y un poco ridículo enojo se iba como lavado con un balde de agua fría, viéndolo ahí, simplemente temblando, rogando… ¡rogando! De pronto se sintió débil, como si acabara de pescar un resfriado. Buscó apoyo en la mesa frente a él, aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermano.

A su lado apareció, casi de la nada, el mismo mesero joven y de aspecto cansado, cargando una bandeja con el pedido de la extraña pareja.

Ante la visión y el aroma de la humeante pasta sumergida en salsa de tomate, Italia olvidó todos sus problemas y hasta la situación en la que s encontraba. Se sentó a la mesa feliz mientras el mesero le ponía el plato, una botella de vino y una copa delante de él. Le murmuró un rápido "Grazzie" al joven y se dedicó en cuerpo, mente y alma en el suave sabor de la salsa mientras enrollaba en su tenedor una buena cantidad de espaguetis.

Prusia seguía ahí, parado. Observando, como si no fuera algo natural al mesero mientras colocaba su vaso lleno de cerveza en la mesa. Luego, lentamente buscó a tientas la silla que se había caído y la levantó aún en ese estado entre el limbo y el infierno. Se dejó caer duramente y se concentró en el claro líquido burbujeante de su vaso durante unos segundos, hasta que el sonido de alguien sorbiendo algo lo sacó de su ensoñación. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al italiano sentado delante de él, este ya había acabado su cena y ahora intentaba alcanzar la salsa que había quedado empinándose el plato. El prusiano ni cambió la expresión de su cara, solamente tomó su vaso de cerveza y se lo bebió completo en dos grandes tragos. El líquido le quemó la garganta pero poco a poco sintió la calidez característica de la bebida, acompañado de una deliciosa sensación placentera, después de todo no hay nada mejor luego de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que intoxicarte con alcohol.

Prusia dejó su vaso vacío en la mesa y exhaló pesadamente, dirigió otra pequeña mirada a Italia que había logrado acabar con todo y dejar el plato reluciente de limpio, pero a cambio se había dejado una línea de salsa sobre el labio superior.

-No aún no –Dijo en voz baja el prusiano mientras le hacía una seña al mesero para que le trajera otra cerveza.

_Una hora y mucha cerveza después. _

-En serio… aún no lo comprendo… yo era… yo era… espera ¿Qué era? –Prusia se había ido acercando más y más a Italia con cada vaso de cerveza que se tomaba y ahora prácticamente lo abrazaba. Hacía aproximadamente 35 minutos que había empezado a decir incoherencias mientras el rubor que le cubría las mejillas se hacía más marcado y no cesaba de contar historias sobre cosas que Italia no entendía.

-Ah no sé –Respondió el italiano mientras Prusia se perdía entre los efectos del alcohol, obviamente divertido, tratando de incitarlo a que continuara, aunque ni siquiera entendía bien de lo que le hablaban.

-Sí, eso… era una gran nación… ¡ah! Dios, era tan awesome… ¿por qué acabó? –Prusia acercó más a Italia y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Súbitamente el buen humor de Prusia se había ido, ahora parecía melancólico y buscaba apoyo en su hermano. Italia le palmeó la cabeza tímidamente- Lo bueno, es que aún te tengo a ti.

-¿A qué te…? –Antes de que Italia alcanzara siquiera a formular la pregunta, Prusia se había puesto de pie y lo jalaba para que él también se levantara.

-Larguémonos de aquí, ya me cansé –Y acto seguido se fue hacia la puerta tambaleándose ligeramente. Italia lo siguió fielmente sólo deteniéndose para pagar la cuenta que el prusiano muy hábilmente había logrado eludir.

Pese a que no había pasado mucho tiempo, la noche ya se cernía victoriosa y el cielo ya estaba completamente plagado de estrellas. En la calle no había ya casi nada de gente y las farolas alumbraban a duras penas las callejuelas, dejando muchas esquinas sumidas en la oscuridad, dándoles un aspecto tétrico. Pero pese a todo esto, Prusia caminaba sin miedo alguno con su andar inseguro con Italia pisándole los talones.

Aunque Italia no se detuvo a preguntarle al prusiano a donde era que iba, le daba la ligera impresión que se tambaleaba rumbo a la casa que compartía con su hermano. El camino al principio fue muy silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra. Prusia parecía muy concentrado en no caerse y no errar el camino, lo que parecía ser un reto doble para su intoxicada mente, Italia en cambio iba disfrutando del paisaje y preguntándose por qué era que Alemania le tenía tanta desconfianza a su hermano, era obvio que era un buen sujeto y al italiano le agradaba.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa y Prusia entró como si ni siquiera se acordara del sujeto que lo seguía. La casa estaba a oscuras, los ayudantes ya se habían recogido a sus respectivos hogares y habían dejado la casa lista para la llegada de la nación y de su awesome hermano.

Prusia se detuvo al llegar al vestíbulo, Italia lo había seguido sólo lo suficiente como para encender las luces y comprobar que las tres mascotas de Alemania e incluso el pequeño Gilbird ya se hallaban en la casa.

-Qué bueno que supieron llegar~ –Canturreo el italiano a los perros con felicidad, ignorando la resentida mirada que los tres le dedicaban.

-Sabes… –Empezó el prusiano sobresaltando a Italia y atrapándolo a medio camino rumbo a la cocina- Me alegra tenerte como hermano, yo no logré cumplir con lo que decía, pero tal vez tú si puedas.

Italia se quedó estático sin saber que decir o hacer, simplemente, mirando sorprendido a Prusia.

Este se acercó lentamente clavando sus rojizos ojos en los ahora azules de Italia.

-Que bueno es tener a alguien que continúe con el legado ¿no crees? –Dijo el albino con una sonrisa mientras eliminaba el espacio que los separaba- Me alegra tanto que seas mi hermano –Italia intentó restaurar el espacio entre los dos, pero llegó a una esquina y ya no tuvo salida- De verdad que me alegro.

Prusia se acercó al rostro de su hermano, e Italia pudo sentir el aliento del albino a escasos centímetros mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente, intentó decir algo pero las palabras parecían atascadas en su garganta. Algo en el subconsciente del italiano le decía que no debía hacer eso, que no estaba bien, pero había algo en esta persona que le recordaba tanto a Alemania, que simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Quería detenerse pero su rostro estaba ya tan cerca…

Desde algún lugar de la casa se escuchó un fuerte gruñido seguido de varios ladridos y patas que correteaban por todos lados. Aquel sonido, que parecía tan fuera de lugar, los sorprendió más de lo que lo hubiera hecho una vaca voladora. Atrapados infraganti en una acción por demás comprometedora, sin mencionar incorrecta.

Italia decidió no desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba y, mientras Prusia miraba desconcertado y desorientado hacía todos lados intentado enfocar, se escabulló lejos de él, yéndose hacía la estancia, ya venía siendo hora de acatar la única regla del alemán que el veneciano recordaba.

Sobre una mesita de patas finas, se encontraba el objeto de interés de Italia, un pequeño teléfono negro. Rápidamente marcó el número que le interesaba, aún temblaba mucho y eso le dificultaba el oprimir los botones, estaba sudando, hasta ahora se daba cuenta mientras se pasaba la mano por las empapadas sienes. Lanzó una mirada al lugar donde seguía el prusiano, ahora sentado sobre el suelo. Hasta él había llegado el pequeño Gilbird y su dueño lo sostenía con manos maternales mientras lo miraba en los ojos y le susurraba un "eres tan lindo… de veras que sí". Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que veía, cuando la voz que tanto deseaba escuchar apareció luego de tres cortos timbrazos.

-¿Ja? –Italia se sorprendió escuchando su propia voz con ese tono tan autoritario que nada bien iba con él.

-¡Alemania! ¡Ayuda! Yo… –Empezó a decir, sin saber siquiera por dónde empezar. Hasta que escuchó una serie de insistentes ladridos, Prusia había logrado ponerse de pie y ahora le lanzaba piropos a un no muy feliz pastor alemán que lo miraba con el seño fruncido desde debajo del sofá.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Alemania que había alcanzado a escuchar la conmoción y se preguntaba que terrible cosa habría hecho su amigo.

Sin embargo Italia no fue el único interrumpido, ni siquiera era el único que tenía problemas. Alemania también se las estaba viendo negras con España, luego de que lo cachara descubriendo el interesante uso del rulito italiano, y con Romano, al cual el español no había dejado ir y que pasaba el rato molestándolo y desesperándolo.

Italia seguía con la mirada a Prusia sin estar completamente seguro de que hacer, el perro le ladraba amenazadoramente pero este ni parecía darse cuenta mientras intentaba sacarlo de debajo del sofá con una mano y con una sonrisa en la cara. Gilbird no parecía muy contento de que ya no fuera el foco de atención de su dueño y le picoteaba insistentemente una oreja. El italiano no sabía si ir a alejarlo del perro antes de que pasara algo malo o mejor dejar todo al destino y mantenerse alejado de otro posible arranque cariñoso.

Alemania intentaba mantener a Romano a raya ya que este no dejaba de molestarle diciéndole, con su usual modo de hablar tipo camionero de la quinta estación, que era un pervertido por haber andado "toqueteando" el cuerpo de su hermano. Obviamente el español no se había podido quedar callado y la historia ya había ido a parar a los oídos de Romano, para horror del alemán. En cambio España simplemente observaba divertido.

La situación de los dos lados de la línea telefónica no era precisamente buena, y menos si uno toma en cuenta la naturaleza no muy paciente de Alemania.

Prusia se acercaba al perro, que ya le mostraba ferozmente los dientes con enojo, era obvio que el perro estaba a un pelo de rana calva de pasar de las amenazas a la acción.

Romano había empezado a picarle las costillas al alemán mientras este intentaba escuchar lo que pasaba por la otra línea, al español le pareció divertido el jueguito y decidió unirse, también toqueteando al alemán.

-¡Basta ya los dos! –Gritó este intentando alejarse, bastante frustrado porque no lo dejaban escuchar.

Italia hacía ya rato que se había alejado del teléfono y observaba fijamente a Prusia, simplemente vigilando haber a qué hora el perro le saltaba encima y se lo cenaba, sin embargo, el grito de su amigo lo llevó de nuevo al lado del aparato.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el italiano de nuevo al teléfono ahora siendo él el que prestaba atención a lo que sucedía al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Alemania un poco desconcertado, olvidando completamente que había estado hablando por teléfono- No, no era a ti… ¡Espera! –Gritó esta vez a España, enojado de que siguiera el, hasta ahora inocente, jueguito de Romano.

Prusia se lanzó contra el perro, Italia observó aterrado como este se defendía, pero increíblemente no parecía lograr alcanzar al prusiano que seguía sonriendo tontamente mientras luchaba contra el canino.

-Prusia… bájate de ahí –Dijo el italiano consternado por la rapidez con que el hermano de su cuerpo había dominado al can.

-¿¡Prusia! –Lo único capaz de regresarle la atención al alemán, lejos de los constantes picoteos de sus dos contrincantes, era su hermano, su awesome, no tan cuerdo, pervertido y un tanto lunático hermano.

-Eh… esto, sí –Respondió Italia luego de observar que los otros dos perros también se le echaban encima al prusiano en ayuda de su compañero- Esta… emm… haciendo cosas raras.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamó Alemania ante la imagen mental de lo que su hermano podría estar haciendo que se considerase raro.

España, intentando aprovechar que el alemán estaba distraído, jaló levemente el rulito italiano, para horror de Romano y desconcierto del afectado.

-¡NO TOQUES ESO! –Gritaron ambos para mayor diversión del español mientras un muy mal disimulado rubor se extendía por la cara de los dos.

-¡Auch! –Exclamó Italia alejando el aparato de su oreja, el súbito aumento de volumen le había lastimado el tímpano- ¿Qué sucede?

Justo en ese momento a Prusia le daba un ataque de risa histérica. Los perros habían sido sometidos con bastante habilidad y parecía que sus lastimosos intentos de liberarse le producían risa. El pequeño Gilbird se había ido a posar sobre la cabeza de su dueño y piaba felizmente al son de la risa de su maniático dueño, dando por resultado una escena que merecía ser recordada.

Del otro lado de la línea un extraño sonido desconcertó al ya muy desconcertado Italia. Se escuchó una especie de rugido y luego el sonido de algo cayendo estrepitosamente. Un par de gritos, algunas maldiciones mal articuladas, quejidos de dolor y… silencio.

Por varios minutos todo quedó sumido en una inquietante tranquilidad, de esas que no pueden augurar nada bueno. Italia escuchaba con el corazón en un puño, incluso Prusia había guardado silencio (más porque estaba muy ocupado sosteniendo una pelea de mirar fijo con el pastor alemán que por otra cosa). De pronto se volvieron a escuchar sonidos, como alguien apoderándose del teléfono y que respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¡VEN PARA ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE! –Fue lo último que Italia alcanzó a escuchar antes de que Alemania colgara abruptamente el teléfono.

El italiano se quedó con el teléfono aún en la mano y con cara de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Cerca de él Prusia volvió a reír maniáticamente.

No muy lejos de ahí…

-En serio, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es desesperante –Reclamaba Hungría a Austria que ya llevaba cerca de hora y media, simulando con los dedos, que tocaba un piano sobre un pedazo de madera que había encontrado por ahí.

Los dos estaban fuera de la casa de Suiza, sentados en el jardín en una pequeña banca de piedra, con todo el maravilloso paisaje del territorio suizo frente a ellos. Austria se había conseguido una plancha de madera y con un plumón había delineado una especie de teclado en ella, también se había sujetado el ahora rubio cabello con una liga debido a que le resultaba terriblemente molesto. En cambio Hungría jugueteaba con el delicado listón que sujetaba su ahora corto pelo, acomodándolo de un lado y luego del otro.

-Lo lamento, pero cuando estoy estresado suelo tocar –Explicó Austria.

-¿Entonces te la vives estresado? –Dijo la húngara en voz baja. Decidió que no le agradaba el listón y mejor se lo quitó, amarrándolo en su muñeca a modo de pulsera.

Austria la ignoró, concentrado como estaba en su canción. Hungría, ya aburrida de sólo observarlo mover los dedos de un lado al otro, se puso de pie y se alejó. Apenas sin levantar la mirada de su improvisado teclado, el austriaco le preguntó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A investigar a la casa de Suiza.

-No deberías hacer eso.

-¿Importa?

-No, la verdad no –Respondió este luego de un corto silencio.

Mientras Hungría se volvía a meter a la casa pensaba que esa era la conversación más larga que habían tenido hasta ese entonces.

La ahora pequeña húngara se detuvo en la puerta, a decir verdad, lo único que conocía de la casa de Suiza era esa pequeña sala, ahora llena de bellos recuerdos, el baño, la cocina y el cuarto donde Liechtenstein dormía. No conocía nada más y este era un buen momento de hurgar por ahí.

Primero había una habitación a la que quería ir a probar suerte, la última habitación del fondo del tercer piso, de grandes puertas de madera increíblemente gruesas y con un letrero todavía más grande que decía "No Entrar, Privado", prácticamente imploraban que la abrieran y la curiosidad de Hungría le gritaba para que se apresurara.

La cerradura era de esas viejas de metal cuyo mecanismo no era muy complicado. Parecía que alguien había sido muy tacaño como para no cambiar las cerraduras si de un lugar tan importante se trataba.

Hungría sacó un pequeño pasador del bolsillo delantero de su vestido y comenzó a trabajar con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara. Dio un par de vueltas, metió y sacó, presionó un poco y, luego de unos minutos, se escuchó un click.

La sonrisa de la húngara se ensanchó más, finalmente, su varonil infancia desperdiciada rendía frutos.

Le dio un leve empujoncito y… nada. Ahora se daba cuenta, la arcaica cerradura no era el único método de defensa, lo que la iba a hacer verdaderamente difícil de abrir era que era incluso más pesada que el mismo cuerpo de Liechtenstein.

Empujó, golpeó, casi se lanza de cabeza, se agarró a patearla, simplemente nada. La dichosa puerta no se habría.

-¡Cosa del demonio! –Hungría dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tomó impulso y le dio el más grande puñetazo que había dado en toda su larga historia… mala idea- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch!

Empezó a saltar sosteniéndose la pequeña mano, que probablemente nunca había conocido lo que era la violencia a lo bruto, mientras le rogaba al cielo que el dolor pasara pronto y no habérsela roto. Austria apareció por detrás de ella, aún cargando su pedacito de madera y caminando rumbo a la habitación de Suiza. Se detuvo unos segundos en su camino, miró a Hungría que saltaba maldiciendo, luego a la gruesa puerta y luego al ridículamente grande cartel.

-Sabías que hay que jalarla, no empujarla ¿verdad? –Y dicho esto se siguió caminando.

Hungría se detuvo en sus saltos y, por su expresión, parecía que le acabaran de lanzar un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Miró a ambos lados y tomó la gran manija.

-Sí, ya sabía –Declaró en voz baja antes de darle un buen jalón. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, sólo lo suficiente como para que la pequeña nación húngara entrara por ahí.

Lo que ahí había era como para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. La habitación sola era casi tan grande como los cuatro míseros cuartos que Hungría conocía juntos y estaba más llena de relojes que de pensamientos indecentes Francia. Cuando ella entró, no pudo reprimir una exclamación, había gigantescos estantes, vitrinas y mesas, llenas, casi repletas de un arsenal tan grande que haría que los ejércitos de Estados Unidos, Rusia y Alemania juntos, huyeran espantados como italianos.

-¡Oh por todo lo que es yaoi! –La delicada doncella se quedó como venadito lampareado ante la increíble cantidad de pensamientos y posibilidades que pasaban por su cabeza.

Se paseo por la estancia aún en shock, admirando y pasando delicadamente las manos por cada una de las armas. Las balas para cada una de estas que se exponían eran de las cosas más bellas que Hungría había visto, brillantes, pequeñas y tan letales. Pero claro, no podía solo quedarse viendo ¿verdad? Se acercó a uno de los más grandes estantes donde yacía uno de los más esplendidos rifles y, de nuevo, hizo su aparición la carencia de fuerza de Liechtenstein. El rifle estaba tan pesado que a duras penas la húngara logró cargarlo. Luego de rendirse se decidió por las más pequeñas, no por eso menos hermosas.

Se hizo de por lo menos ocho armas, de diferentes tamaños y potencias, y se paseaba como si luciera las más hermosas joyas de la corona inglesa. Otra idea pasó por su cabeza, se desató el listón de la muñeca y se lo amarró alrededor de la frente, se acomodó bien todo el arsenal que traía encima y se acercó a ver la ventana para admirarse en el reflejo. Pese a que lo que en la ventana se veía era la pequeña y adorable cara de Liechtenstein con mueca maniaca y un montón de diferentes pistolas encima, a Hungría le agradó la vista.

-¡Oh! Hungría Recargada –Exclamó admirándose y con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una posee.

Mientras se examinaba con creciente felicidad, algo llamó su atención, justo al lado de la ventana había un magnifico telescopio totalmente negro- ¿Qué es eso?

Se acercó al pequeño aparato y le echo una ojeada. De nuevo no logró reprimir una exclamación, era algo verdaderamente espectacular, todo se veía como si estuviera justo enfrente de ella. El aparato ya estaba enfocado y le costó varios minutos reconocer el lugar que veía pese a que se la pasaba ahí casi todos los días.

-¡Es la casa del señor Austria! –Exclamó al reconocer el gran edificio de piedra blanca- ¿Acaso nos estaba espiando? –Aguzó un poco más la vista, lo que el aparato de verdad enfocaba era la gran sala, donde estaba la posesión más preciada del austriaco, su piano- Pero que pervertido –Declaró, casi sin darse cuenta de que la idea no le agradaba tanto como podría parecer.

Algo volvió a llamar su atención, había gente en el salón. Hungría logró ver su propio cuerpo y el de Austria sentados en un pequeño sillón teniendo lo que parecía una agradable conversación. La húngara no logró evitar el pensamiento de que la pareja se veía adorable junta. Suiza descansaba tranquilamente y Liechtenstein estaba sentada muy propiamente de una dama, con los brazos juntos y la cabeza un poco gacha.

Los dos charlaban animadamente y parecían de mejor humor de lo que los verdaderos estaban, se notaba que estaban tomando la situación bastante bien.

-¿En serio? –Preguntaba la ya no tan pequeña Liechtenstein aunque, claro, Hungría no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban, pero era divertido verlos.

-Claro, no fue difícil –Respondió su hermano tranquilamente.

-Wow, eres asombroso hermano –Dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Suiza le regresó el gesto y los dos se quedaron viendo durante un momento antes de, aparentemente avergonzados, alejar la mirada y concentrarse en el enorme ventanal que tenían enfrente. La cara de Liechtenstein se ruborizó enormemente y Suiza simplemente se quedó sin ninguna expresión.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Tómale la mano! ¡Acércate más! –Gritaba Hungría desde su puesto enfrente del telescopio, casi como si estuviera viendo una muy buena novela- ¡o ya tan siquiera míralo! ¡Diablos! Estos niños de hoy ya no saben cómo hacer las cosas –Agregó con un refunfuño al notar que la pequeña simplemente se quedaba quieta, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

El incomodo silencio se prolongo durante un par de minutos más, luego, durante un momento, Hungría logró captar un destello de repentino coraje en los ojos de Liechtenstein ésta aún parecía incapaz de mirar a su hermano a los ojos pero aún así empezó a decir algo, la húngara contuvo el aliento casi con el corazón en un hilo al notar que el rubor de la pequeña nación se extendía todavía más, ya podía imaginarse lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

-Hermano, yo… eh…

-¿Qué? –Respondió este sin quitar la mirada del ventanal, aparentemente recordando cosas pasadas.

Hungría parecía que se quería meter en el telescopio y había empezado a morderse la uñas, impacientemente.

-Yo… eh… bueno, no sé cómo decirlo… yo…

Suiza pareció notar el aparente duelo que su hermanita tenía y despegó la vista de la ventana. Notó el extenso rubor que se extendía por las mejillas de Liechtenstein y antes de que lograra proferir alguna palabra, la puerta del recinto se abrió de sopetón, sobresaltando a los dos hermanos y hasta a Hungría que vio claramente como la puerta se cerraba. Por ella apareció un hombre alto y delgado de mediana edad y de cabello canoso y abundante, la aparición del hombre hizo que los dos hermanos se pusieran de pie como impulsados por una descarga eléctrica y se le quedaran viendo a la aparición como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma.

-¡Ah! Ahí estás Austria –Empezó a decir el hombre al reparar en Suiza- Te había estado buscando.

El aludido no sabía si responder o simplemente quedarse mirando como idiota sorprendido, así que optó por lo segundo.

-Mira, hoy van a venir a cenar unas personas muy importantes y me gustaría que los entretuvieras tocando alguna canción en el piano ¿entendido? –De nuevo, Suiza optó por la segunda opción y a duras penas alcanzó a balbucear un "ah…" Pero su interlocutor no espero respuesta alguna- Perfecto, vendrán a las ocho en punto, estate preparado.

Y apenas dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Liechtenstein casi como si no estuviera ahí. Los dos se quedaron quietos, aún parados y con la misma cara de sorprendidos que tenían cuando el hombre entró. Lentamente Suiza se inclinó hasta el oído de su hermana.

-Eh… ¿Quién es ese?

-Creo que es el jefe del señor Austria –Susurró en respuesta la pequeña nación como si temiera que el hombre la escuchara.

Hungría estaba desconcertada ante lo que acababa de ver, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno ya que en ese preciso momento Suiza se puso a caminar como loco por todo el recinto moviendo muy rápido la boca y acompañando todo lo que decía con grandes aspavientos de sus brazos, Liechtenstein simplemente lo miraba y movía los labios como si estuviera diciendo algo para calmarlo pero no parecía funcionar ya que Suiza seguía moviéndose erráticamente y lanzándole miradas aterradas al gran piano blanco.

-Muy bien, eso no está bien –Se dijo a sí misma Hungría mientras se alejaba del aparato y se iba en busca de Austria para avisar sobre lo que acababa de ver.

Abajo, el pobre suizo seguía sin poder creer la mala suerte que tenía, ¿cómo era posible que le pidieran que entretuviera a un grupo de gente tocando una canción cuando no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo diablos se hacía eso?

-Tranquilízate hermano –Rogaba Liechtenstein- No puede ser tan malo, te debes saber al menos una canción ¿no? –Suiza le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-Sí lo hiciera no estaría así ¿no crees? –Respondió este agresivamente aunque enseguida se retracto al ver la reacción de su hermana- Lo siento, no quería decirte eso, es sólo que no sé que voy a hacer.

-Umm… –Liechtenstein se quedó pensativa un momento- Pues no es muy difícil, creo que te podría enseñar un par de canciones.

-¿Sabes tocar? –Preguntó asombrado, esto era algo que no sabía de su hermana.

-Bueno, no exactamente. Cuando vivía con el señor Alemania veníamos a visitar muy seguido al señor Austria y pues a veces me enseñaba, creo… que aún recuerdo algunas cosas.

-¿En serio? –Suiza ahora se veía esperanzado ante la idea de poder salvar su pellejo, ya que, si el experimento le salía mal había grandes probabilidades de que Austria lo matara.

-Ya regreso, creo que aún recuerdo dónde guardaba el señor Austria el libro con el que me empezó a enseñar –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se lanzaba corriendo escaleras arriba.

Mientras, a Hungría le había costado trabajo encontrar al austriaco que se había ido a esconder a un extraño paramo un poco alejado en la parte más recóndita del patio del suizo. Estaba sentado en una banquita enfrente de un hermoso lago rodeado de árboles y muchas especies diferentes de flores, aún sostenía su teclado improvisado pero ya no lo tocaba, ahora sólo se dedicaba a mirara tranquilamente el paisaje, con la mirada perdida y expresión ensoñadora.

-¡Hey! –Intentó llamar su atención la húngara, que llegaba corriendo y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –Respondió este dirigiéndole una mirada a su compañera, levemente alarmado por la apariencia que esta ofrecía ya que aún llevaba todo su arsenal encima.

-Algo extraño está sucediendo con Suiza.

-Oh, pero el ya es extraño, no le prestes mucha atención –Dijo este volviendo a mirar el hermoso paisaje.

-No, tu jefe le acaba de decir algo y ahora actúa como loco –Agregó esta ante el aparente desinterés del austriaco.

-¿Mi… mi… mi jefe? –Y de repente los lindos pensamientos que pudiera haber tenido, se desvanecieron al igual que la sangre de su rostro- ¿Pero por qué…? –Antes de que lograra terminar siquiera la frase, recordó aquel compromiso- ¡Oh diablos!

Los dos subieron al vuelo las escaleras, tan rápido como les daban sus piernas y atravesaron la casa completa en tiempo récor, para cuando el aliento les empezó a faltar, ya estaban delante de la enorme puerta. No perdieron ni un instante y antes siquiera que los miles de relojes marcaran un segundo, Austria ya miraba atentamente por el telescopio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó impacientemente Hungría mientras el austriaco intentaba enfocar el aparato.

-¡Están sentados frente al piano! –Explicó este mientras fracasaba miserablemente en intentar utilizar correctamente la máquina- ¡Diablos los perdí! ¿Cómo diablos se usa esta cosa? –Exclamó exasperado.

-Haber déjame –Dijo Hungría arrebatándole el telescopio y enfocándolo rápidamente con manos expertas.

Abajo la escena era sinceramente adorable, los dos hermanos en cuerpos ajenos sentados juntos ante el gran piano de cola blanco, muy concentrados. Liechtenstein parecía de verdad estar disfrutando la situación y tocaba las teclas con soltura, en cambio Suiza temblaba enormemente lo que le impedía atinar bien las notas, aparte de que tocaba temeroso como si el piano fuera a morderlo.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó Austria repentinamente, con una mejor idea en la cabeza- ¿Puedes enfocar las teclas?

-¿Para?

-Es que le había enseñando algo de piano a Liechtenstein y si se lo enseña bien a Suiza, puede que no haya necesidad de intervenir –Explicó el austriaco con esperanza.

-Bueno, déjame ver –Dijo Hungría mientras se ponía a trabaja nuevamente. Sólo le tomó unos poco segundos y una mirada rápida para que su expresión cambiara totalmente- ¿Eh, estás seguro de que podrán solos?

-¿Qué sucede? –Austria se apoderó del telescopio. Pese a la situación en la que se encontraba no pudo evitar envidiarle la calidad a Suiza, porque pese a que se encontraban bastante lejos, todo se veía espectacularmente cerca a tal grado de que podía distinguir cada una de las notas que el suizo tocaba con dedos temblorosos y, efectivamente, el color se volvió a escapar una vez más de sus mejillas al notar lo que estaban tocando.

Para empezar, Suiza sólo estaba tocando con la mano derecha, lo que significaba nada de acompañamiento, algo que no estaba nada bien si se quería tocar una melodía mínimamente interesante; además repetía constantemente las mismas notas en un patrón espantosamente familiar: Mi, Re, Do, Re, Mi, Mi, Mi, Re, Re, Re, Mi, Mi, Mi y lo peor se repetía. Era la forma simplificada de una canción ya de por si fácil y para peor de males sin acompañamiento.

Hungría notó la expresión en la cara de su compañero, hasta ella que no sabía nada de piano tenía conciencia de que esa canción no iba a entretener a un grupo de comensales de alto grado.

-¿Y cuál canción es? –Preguntó casi temerosa de la posible reacción.

-María tiene un corderito1…

Mientras…

-¡Ya te dije que no están aquí! –Exclamó ya desesperado Polonia ante los incesantes lloriqueos de Ucrania.

-¡Oh Diablos! ¿¡A dónde se pueden haber ido! –Volvió a lloriquear esta.

-No lo sé, probablemente a lo oscurito –Respondió el siempre sincero y ahora alto Letonia.

-¿¡QUÉ! –A la ucraniana casi le daba un infarto. Estonia intentó abanicarla para evitar que hiperventilara.

Todos estaban reunidos en la gran casa de Rusia, incluso Liet, que había acudido corriendo al escuchar los desesperados lloriqueos de Ucrania.

-Cállate Letonia –Ordenó Lituania acercando una silla para que la ucraniana se pudiera sentar.

-Yo sólo decía –Respondió este inocentemente- Digo, ya sabemos que Estados Unidos no es para nada como el señor Rusia, además que ahora Belarús tiene dos grandes convence hombres, no hay que descartar la opción de…

-¡CÁLLATE! –Gritaron las otras tres naciones mientras, en definitiva, Ucrania entraba en paro. Pero sí, esa era una posibilidad aunque no quisieran admitirla.

-Tenías que decirlo –Le recriminó Estonia a Letonia- ¿Sigue respirando? –Preguntó señalando al inconsciente cuerpo.

-Sí, creo –Respondió Polonia- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-Llévenla al cuarto del señor Rusia.

-Yo me encargo –Respondió Lituania cargando el pequeño cuerpo y desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

-Eso fue gracioso pero en serio, como que me gustaría saber a dónde es que esos dos se fueron –Dijo Polonia con una risilla mientras se recargaba en la silla donde Ucrania había estado sentada.

-Quién sabe, los dos desaparecieron luego de la conferencia, la señorita Ucrania lleva buscándolos todo el día pero ni rastro –Explicó Estonia con un suspiro.

-¿Me pregunto sí Estados Unidos de verdad habrá caído ante la tentación? –Dijo Letonia obviamente pensando en voz alta, para no mucho agrado del estones- ¿Se lo imaginan? Sería casi incestuoso…

-¡Muy bien! –Saltó Estonia sin dejar acabar a lo que fuera a decir Letonia- ¿No tenías cosas que hacer?

Casi enseguida la ya no tan pequeña nación se entristeció y en su cara apareció una mueca de inconforme rendición, luego de un suspiro una temblorosa sonrisa apareció por sus labios.

-Sí, supongo que es mejor darme prisa –Y se alejó en dirección de las escaleras. Polonia no pudo evitar notar esta extraña reacción.

-¿Pues qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó este, deteniendo al letón en su marcha.

-Eh… tengo que hacer unos trabajos que el señor Rusia me mandó, y será mejor que los haga antes de que regrese –Explicó este tristemente con intenciones de reanudar su camino, sin embargo Polonia se puso de pie y le obstruyó el camino.

-Como que estas tonto ¿no?

-¿Eh? –Preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Para qué lo haces?

-Pues porque cuando el señor Rusia regrese va a querer que todo este ordenado ¿no? –Lituania empezó a temblar como era su costumbre.

-Sí, además es nuestro trabajo –Agregó Estonia en defensa del letón.

-Vaya parece que ese ruso ya les lavó el cerebro –Dijo Polonia con un dejo de frustración- Nadie sabe siquiera donde es que ese amante del vodka se metió, además ahora es la nación más fuerte del mundo, ¿para qué habría de regresar?

Los dos bálticos se quedaron en silencio, procesando las palabras del polaco, aún sin parecer completamente convencidos de no hacer sus tareas y conseguirse lo que probablemente era un reverendo castigo si Polonia se equivocaba.

-Pero… –Empezó a debatir Estonia, pero Polonia no lo dejó ni siquiera terminar.

-¡Oh vamos! No sean tan miedosos –Agregó al ver que los dos ya empezaban a temblar- Les puedo asegurar que Rusia está tomando ventaja de la situación ¿por qué no habrían de hacerlo ustedes?

Estonia y Letonia no sabían que responder, así que por un momento se quedaron callados. En ese momento Lituania apareció por las escaleras.

-Ah… listo… ¿eh? ¿De qué están hablando? –Agregó al ver a los tres presentes en silencio, los dos bálticos con una mueca algo incomoda y Polonia con cara de frustrado.

-No sabemos realmente –Respondió Estonia.

-¿De qué hablo? Fácil, hablo de una revolución –Respondió triunfante el polaco ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes.

Del otro lado del mundo…

-¿Estás segura, Belarús?

-Oh que sí, sólo quédate quieto, se cómo hacerlo.

-Aún no estoy muy seguro…

-¿No qué eras el héroe?

-¡Sí lo soy!

-¿Entonces? Los héroes no tienen miedo.

-No… no tengo, pero no lo sé, ¿no me va a doler?

-Te juro que no, ya tengo práctica así que no te debes de preocupar.

-Está bien…

-Así me gusta, ahora… ¿eh, por qué cierras los ojos?

-Reflejo, lo siento.

-Muy bien, ahora…

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!

-¿Ahora qué?

-No tan rápido, hazlo más lento por favor.

-Umm, no lo creo, así sí te va a doler, hay que hacerlo rápido.

-¿Entonces sí me va a doler?

-Sí lo hago lento sí, por eso quiero hacerlo rápido pero no me dejas acabar.

-¡Damn it2! ¡Está bien, sólo hazlo!

-Bien, ¿listo?

-No… pero ¡dale!

-Ahí va.

Un grito desgarrador cortó el aire alrededor de esa desolada playa aunque claro, no hubo nadie que lo escuchara.

**Tsuzuku!**

1_María tiene un lindo corderito es una canción infantil muy sencilla, la versión original sí tiene acompañamiento, pero aún así es sencillísima, está en cambio es una versión todavía más fácil que usualmente se usa para enseñar a los principiantes, no lleva acompañamiento ya que usualmente se usa para enseñar a los novatos a acomodar la mano en la escala principal del piano. (Fue la primera canción que toqué cuando me enseñaban, como y como que le tengo cierto cariño xD)._

2_Damn it significa algo así como Maldita sea. _

_-._

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, en serio espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y recuerden, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, aplauso, ovación, tomatazo, sartenazo o invasión a mis regiones vitales no duden en decirlo, sus comentarios serán bien recibidos y de nuevo, me disculpo por la enorme ausencia, prometo que no se volverá a repetir e intentare seguir con mis actualizaciones una vez cada semana o cada dos jeje depende de la tarea.

Bueno, como ya es tarde y mañana hay precisamente escuela debo irme a dormir jeje, se agradecen todos los comentarios que me dejaron e intentare responderlos en cuanto tenga un tiempito libre. Bien, sin más, nos vemos la siguiente semana… espero.

TsChÜs!


End file.
